The Back Road To Becoming A Bride
by XxMeli J NightlyxX
Summary: After Kyohei finally admitted his true feelings to Sunako, he decides that he does not deserve her, without giving Sunako an opportunity to have a say in the matter. Five years later Kyohei will have to come to terms that he might lose her for good...
1. Immortal Melancholia

**Disclaimer:** I do not... I repeat... I do not own the Wallflower. I would be so lucky to have come up with something like that. But since I'm not, this is all I can do. So... yeah it doesn't belong to me at all.

**THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE **

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 1: Immortal Melancholia**

The handsome blond stared blankly at the ceiling. His caramel colored eyes were devoid of any possible emotion. Kyohei Takano was known for his unruly ways, at least by the few people he considered friends. If his friends would see him now, however, they wouldn't recognize him in the least bit. Physically he remained as handsome as he always was. Beautiful blond hair, a built to-die-for body and his caramel distinctive eyes were the trademark of his model like features. Yet, there was one thing amiss in him: his competitiveness and will to fight. It was no longer there, it had slowly but surely disappeared. At his twenty-five years of existence his life had become such a bore after High School and after _her._He hated thinking about _her_. He knew he messed up big time and there was no need to relive the past. But the past just kept on taunting him in his time of leisure. Life would have been perfect at one point, but now he had to live with the choices he had made and with the consequences of his mistakes.

Kyohei's life was now reduced to a mere routine: Monday thru Saturday work and after work the couch awaited his return. He was exactly where he was every Saturday at the same time, laying in a couch that didn't belong to him in a house that also did not belong to him. His life had become so predictable that he knew that in precisely five seconds his current girlfriend would come inside the room to let him know what a disappointment he was...

'_Three... two... one...'_

"Damn it Kyohei! When are you going to get up your ass and do something productive for a change?" The girl with fiery red hair screamed as she entered the room. "All the time... there you are lying in that couch like a bum." Her green eyes burned with annoyance, her tattoos showed from the small amount of clothing covering her petite body.

Kyohei proceeded to ignore the girl's remarks. She wasn't the first one to tell him things like that. After he left Auntie's house he found himself living with women like her. They all fell for his looks so they didn't even bother to get to know him before they asked him to move in with them. But, just like clockwork at his lack of interest and carelessness he had for everything in his life, they all ended up growing tired of him. All he cared about was having a place to live in, with comfortable rent he could afford; after all for him all women were the same, shallow and a waste of time. All the women in the world except _'Sunako'... _he silently cursed at himself for thinking of her whenever he needed an escape from his irritable reality.

Gina, his girlfriend of three whole months (a new record for him by the way) continued to scold him. Her arms flailing frantically to get his attention, but to her dismay, she only received an apathetic grunt and glare. The sudden distinguished sound of a message that chimed through his cell phone gave him an opportunity to continue ignoring his outraged companion. His fingers pressed a few buttons to unlock his cell phone (he could never trust any girl to let him have any privacy). As soon as he unlocked it a small pop-up appeared notifying him he had a message, he cocked his left eyebrow as the name revealed to be an old friend. He quickly arose from the couch and decided he needed to read it alone. "I'm going to throw out the trash," he declared ignoring whatever rant Gina had going on.

"What is your problem?" She followed him to the kitchen, "Why do you always leave me talking to myself? Do you know how messed up that is? I'm your girlfriend, Kyohei! I might as well be just your fuck buddy, because that is how you treat me! Ugh!" She gave up following him around and decided to stomp her way into their bedroom.

Kyohei cringed at the loud bang of the swung bedroom door. "Crazy wench," he muttered. He pushed down the trash that was overflowing in the trash bag making some of it spill. His nose wrinkled at the smell. The annoyed blond quickly tied a knot and carried out the trash bag that seemed ready to burst. Inhaling finally a wisp of the fresh autumn air he anxiously looked about making sure no one would interrupt him while he checked on his phone. Unlocking it once more, he was somewhat curious as to why after two years his friend Yuki decided to text him out of the blue. He knew that he was busy now, working with many famous designers and whatnot. But Yuki was the only one out of the four trying to catch up with each and every one of them. He didn't want to forwardly admit it, but he was happy to get a message from his friend...

until he read the message that is...

Yuki: Hey Kyohei! Long time no see.

How are ya?

You won't believe it, have I got news for you!

Our Sunako is getting married! n_n

She's inviting us all to the wedding.

I'm making her dress, isn't that cool? ^_^

I hope you decide to come.

Don't make me come and get you u_u

See ya soon!

'_Sunako is getting married...' _

His mind was trying to comprehend those words. Sunako was getting married to someone that wasn't him. Yuki said _our_, that bastard, he knew very well Sunako was no longer his. He had lost her five years ago and now he was about to lose her for good. At first he thought that if he could get his life back together he could win her back eventually, but what a fool was he to think that Sunako would be waiting forever. His beautiful and dark Sunako would be marrying some punk he didn't even know. Those mesmerizing violet eyes would no longer shine for his presence, her smile would no longer be due to him, her warmth would no longer be graced upon his body.

"Damn it!" He growled and punched the tree he was under. The few red and yellow colored leaves that lingered on the tree fell with the force of his blow. He could feel his eyes begin to water, but he was not about to cry. He was supposed to be over her already, she clearly was. But how? How after five years the one mention of her name make him long for her so much?

A stubborn tear trickled down his cheek which he roughly rubbed off his sleeve. Full of discontentment and anger he made his way back inside the house, not fully inside he could already hear Gina's persistent obscenities. At reaching the living room he gazed upon Gina who stood over the fireplace, a medium sized shoebox in her hands.

"I'm tired of your shit, Kyohei!" She stared him down, rage was imminent in her eyes. Gina had finally had it with him. "Why the hell do you keep these pictures? Who is she?" She pulled up a few pictures of him and Sunako. Kyohei's eye widened in shock, he thought he had hid them well, but once again his privacy had been trampled over.

"Gina, what the hell?" He dashed to her side and clutched her wrists but it was too late she had thrown the pictures into the burning fireplace. Kyohei desperately took out whatever remained of his memories from the fire, thankfully most of the pictures were only burned by the sides and the faces were still visible. Sunako's pictures was the only thing remaining for him. It was the only way he could see her again and Gina just tried to ruin it for him. He was beyond pissed and Gina was still shocked at his reaction.

"So... that's it isn't it? This is all I needed to do to get something out of you?" She asked. Her eyes burned and tears beckoning to come out of her green eyes.

Kyohei stood quiet and finally realized that even the pictures he held so dear to his heart were more important than a meaningless relationship. He was tired of running away from everything, he was tired of not caring. He needed to put an end to his miserable existence and start living again. Even if he didn't want to go, he was sure Yuki would find some way to hunt him down. He decided at that moment it was time to ask Sunako for her forgiveness.

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly and without saying anything else he turned to leave carrying with him burnt memories.

x.I.x

This is my first Wallflower fic. So what do you guys think? It probably has been done before but this is my version. So you guys be the judge, should I trash it? Or continue it? I will leave the fate of this story in your hands.


	2. Eternal Disillusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Wallflower, just the new plot and whatever OC character I may come up with.

**A/N: **Omg! I'm so excited, 4 reviews! That is honestly more than I expected. Thank you to all those who placed it on Alert and Faved it. I know I didn't give much in the last chapter but I was hoping to at least catch your attention and see whether it would be worth giving a shot or not. So due to the wonderful people that do want to give me an opportunity, here is chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE<strong>

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 2: Eternal Disillusion**

You know that little voice that stops you from doing certain things at certain times. It's a little voice that calls out your name and reprimands you when you are about to make a huge mistake or warns you of a disappointment about to happen should you decide to do something that seems alluring but in turn will have a daunting repercussion. Well some people have different names for it. Sunako Nakahara called it Hiroshi…

Her anatomical best friend, Hiroshi, had been her confident and her voice of reason for many years. She began talking to him right after her first love crushed her heart. While he didn't respond to her at that time, it didn't take long for her to finally start hearing his voice. She loved Hiroshi more so than her dear Josephine, Akira and Sergeant George, although she always kept that to herself to avoid hurting their feelings. It wasn't until her last heartbreak when she was full of despair, sadness and anger that soon Hiroshi's voice was turning into her own voice.

_"He lied to me, Hiro-Kun!"_

_'It's not the first time someone breaks your heart,' she heard what she thought was Hiroshi's voice._

_"He left me… why did he leave?"_

_'Why don't you ask him?' His voice replied with a question of his own._

_"That bastard is the one who left! Why should I be the one to ask him anything?"_

_'You are too proud, Sunako… too proud for your own good. You really never told him how you felt…'_

"_Neither did he!" She screamed at the unmoving figure. "He should have known, I kissed him! We didn't need to say those words!" Tears were beckoning to escape her eyes._

_'Really? You never wanted to hear those words? I... Love...'_

_"Shut up! Shut up!" She was frustrated with Hiroshi for telling her these things and most of all she was angry at Kyohei and herself. She had been so stubborn and had not been able to tell him completely how she felt about him. As soon as their relationship began she was too afraid to allow herself to love him fully. She became obsessed with the idea that he didn't truly want her. "He probably didn't want me because I was Ugly... that's what it is..." _

_'You keep on telling yourself that... lie to yourself like you always have...' Hiroshi's voice began to distort into Sunako's voice._

_"Hiroshi?" The panic in her voice was evident. "What's wrong Hiroshi? Where are you going?" _

_'You've known all along. You're always making excuses for yourself. You never get things done because you're a coward!' said her inner voice which had overpowered Hiroshi's._

_"No... no… no" a few sobs escaped her lips. Her own voice was frightening and cruel but she understood what she was trying to hide all along. Hiroshi's voice was actually her own. _

It was then that Sunako decided to stop feeling sorry and stopped playing the victim of her own tragic novel that was her life. After a year of lamenting herself for what could have been and grieving over a lost love she decided to quit being fearful of things, people in general. It wasn't easy though, she had to take baby steps to get to what her goal was: _'To live life without fears and prejudices against herself.' _No longer would she go by how people viewed her as but more of how she viewed her own person.

And that is when Hiroshi disappeared...

Sunako stared intently with her violet eyes at the inanimate object she had once called her best friend. He had been with her through tough times; times when she felt no one understood her at all. She had felt like him before as she had found him, disposed in the trash, no one to care for him. They had a bond that seemed unbreakable back then. Grabbing an embroidered handkerchief she removed the dust accumulated. Her lips curled a bit and a tear escaped her right eye.

"It's been a while, old friend." Her eyes looked around a room that had been her sanctuary when she sought only darkness and loneliness. "What am I doing here again, Hiroshi?" She asked the anatomical body, but she received no response. The day she left her room to explore the world and to find her true self, she thought she would have no need to return. Yet, there she was once more in her old room at her Auntie's mansion. It was unbelievable that they had left her room intact. She thought it would have been turned into a gym or something else by now. She smiled softly, after four years of trial and error she felt peace at being back at the place where it all started.

u.O.u

Takenaga Oda had always been the less fazed by Sunako's weird habits, in fact most of the time he found it quite a charming attribute. A breath of fresh air within the similar traits of several girls he encountered in his life. As the years progressed and they finished their High School years he came to the realization that he and Sunako had many things in common. Even though he did not speak out to confide in her, he found her a true comfort in his times of need. Before they all parted ways he came to the conclusion that Sunako did not need to change at all, that she was a great person, a great friend and would someday make a great wife to a great man. He hoped that Kyohei would one day turn into the great man Sunako needed, but it never turned out to be so.

After things turned for the worse for his two friends, he couldn't help but feel the need to follow his own path just like Sunako had done. Unknown to Noi, Sunako had been his muse for quite a while. Therefor he decided to finally stand up to his parents and let them know he had different plans for his life. He decided to teach at a University after finishing school. Enjoying every moment he had bringing knowledge to those who craved for it and soon after he continued to become an amazing writer.

"How is your book going?" Ranmaru inquired politely at his spaced out dark haired friend.

Takenaga turned to look at him and smiled sincerely, "it's going." He had just started his new book after his last two were best sellers. Although, he knew better than to disclose what his book would be about without it being finished, fearing it would ruin his mood or momentum.

"I can't believe you decided to stay here after all this time," Ranmaru jested.

"It's pretty big when only two people are occupying it. I really couldn't part with this place," he said with a hint of nostalgia in his tone.

Ranmaru looked at his surrounding, everything was as he remembered. "I know what you mean."

"I'm just glad Auntie decided to keep on renting the place out to me."

His gaze went back to Takenaga as he chuckled, "I'm glad for that too. And thanks for letting me stay here for a while."

The dark haired man nodded in understanding, "Stay as much time as you need. This is your home too."

Ranmaru Mori had been around the world due to his new job. Surprisingly, his womanizing disposition had died down due to his extreme obsession with work. He took some time every now and then to visit his friend, most of the time he met up with Sunako in different countries in which they coincidentally found themselves in. And now they were in the same roof like old times.

"Did you know Sunako had changed this much?" Takenaga proceeded to question the red headed man. To which Ranmaru only nodded lightly. A worried look appeared seemingly in Takenaga's handsome features.

"She decided this is who she really is..." Ranmaru began to explain, "I'm sure part of the old Sunako is still there. She is still tough as hell," he joked. He had been rooting for Sunako to become a lady from the beginning, but he too had fallen for her quirky side and now he missed it.

Takenaga broke a smile but it wasn't enough. "She's just... so," he stopped and sighed, "I don't know, she's just different." Even though he was known for being quite he had never found himself with lack of words to explain himself.

The red-head tried to understand where his friend was getting at and did his best to comfort his doubts. "I believe we've all changed and I truly believe that for the better."

"I just feel she changed too much and for the wrong reasons," he replied and sighed deeply. "Maybe you're right," he rubbed his temple, "we all change eventually." A familiar ring-tone began to play out of his pocket, interrupting the next thing he was about to say. His eyebrow rose in curiosity at the name that appeared in his screen. He answered politely at the person on the other side of the line and responded with simple nods, yes and no's. He curtly bid farewell to the person as he said a weak, "see you soon."

Ranmaru watched him with an inquisitive expression. His eyes more catlike than usual, "who was that? Noi?" He tried to guess, but knew better.

"Kyohei," he replied simply.

Ranmaru's eyebrows cocked at the shocking surprise. "Let me guess, Yuki already told him the news and wanted to tell you to not bother calling him?" It was actually a good guess. Every time they tried to invite him for some sort of special occasion he would turn into a huge ass and let them know he did not want to be bothered.

"Quite the opposite actually," he responded with a straight face, "He's on his way over and needs a place to stay."

"He what?" His natural pink lips formed a symmetrical 'O'. He scouted around making sure no one would be listening in as he attempted to whisper, "Doesn't he know Sunako is staying here too? Are you really okay with this?" He was a bit shocked at his friend's lack of action. They all knew that the last thing Sunako wanted to was to cross paths with the one who broke her heart.

Takenaga's eyes lit up as he declared, "It should prove to be interesting."

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was to your liking, it will start to develop, I promise. Many twists and turns. The only thing I cannot promise is that they will be in character all the time due to the point of the story. So please don't hate me *makes puppy eyes*. Let me know if to continue or to send it to digital wasteland. Love you guys, blessings to all!<p>

Special thanks to xXLadyMichaelisXx, Virtuosa, apple abs and OROgoldenpair1!


	3. Endless Dilemma

**Disclaimer: Nope… I still do not own The Wallflower… it belongs to its rightful creators! I just have fun with the characters. **

**A/N: **Ah! You guys are so awesome. I can't believe all the amazing reviews you guys have taken the time to write! I love you guys! No… really… this is exciting for me. This is like Disneyland… no better than Disneyland for me. I am not kidding you! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, faved or subscribed. You guys make my day, specially this whole week that has been pretty crappy at work. And for being so freaking awesome, here is chapter 3!

**THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE**

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 3: Endless Dilemma**

Sunako stared at herself in the mirror. A soft purplish color was trying to become more prominent under her eyes. She groaned as she applied more makeup to cover-up the annoying color. It was hard for her to keep on sleeping in her old room; she had to try hard to resist the urge of watching her Horror Movie Ultimate Collection from before. _'It's just not me... not anymore.' _ Not only that, but irritating memories tried to make their way back to her mind at night. Even though she was good at repressing her unwanted thoughts there were certain times that her psyche could only do so much.

Being a girl was definitely hard work. Now she knew what Noi meant when she used to say _'There are no ugly women, only lazy ones.' _Sunako gained great discipline in order to end the laziness within her. She had to kill her old way of thinking:_ 'What's the point?' _and realize that the point was feeling good about herself and not doing it for anyone else. Her violet eyes scanned the mirror for one last approval at her outfit and makeup and decided it was time to go downstairs.

Ranmaru was passing by and decided to stop by the bottom of the staircase as he saw Sunako. "Wow…" he whistled, "don't you look like an intimidating business woman," he said sarcastically.

"Really? Is it that bad? Should I go change?" she asked the red haired man all at once without giving him a chance to respond, "I should go change."

As she turned back to the stairs Ranmaru quickly grabbed her wrist lightly, her skin feeling silky against his rough hands. "I meant it in a good way, you look radiant, Sunako."

Sunako turned and gave him a sheepish grin as she smacked his arm playfully. She had changed much Ranmaru thought to himself. In another life she would have probably ran to her room and hid due to his flattering comment or she wouldn't have even dared to get close to him without burying her face in her hands claiming he was too bright. But that Sunako had disappeared; now she took compliments pretty well and being touched by the still 'radiant creatures' didn't cause her to have a nose hemorrhage.

"So, shall we leave..." he tried to find a sweet and laurel word, "I would say my dear dark princess, but it seems you have joined us infidels to the light."

"You dare tease me?... radiant creature," she mocked. Both laughed at their light hearted jokes.

"Ah, Sunako, Ranmaru," Takenaga greeted them, "off to the meeting with the investors?"

Sunako nodded, "Afterwards we are going to see how the place is turning out. Are you joining us?"

"It's your restaurant too you know," the redhead pitched in and winked playfully.

Takenaga smiled but kindly declined the invitation. "Actually, I will be staying in for today. I have some ideas for the book that I do not want to lose."

"If only you'd give me a peek..." Sunako teased.

"He never lets anyone see his unfinished work," Ranmaru interceded. Rolling his eyes at his dreary friend he offered Sunako his arm, which she took.

"Alright then, good luck with your book. Remember I get the first copy!" She said cheerfully as they both walked out the door.

Takenaga smiled as he shook his head lightly. _'My, my how has she has changed.' _

x.I.x

The moving train was making him nauseous... or at least that is what he thought. However, Kyohei's stomach discomfort was not due to such a thing, it was more of a little thing called guilt and the fact that he was going to be facing his guilt head on in a few hours or so. How he managed to commit to his sudden decision of going back to Auntie's was beyond him, but he didn't have a choice after he came back from a walk that night he had a talk with Gena and found all his belongings thrown out in the front lawn. He was officially homeless once more.

"Sir, would you like anything to drink?" A pretty petite server asked Kyohei with the sexiest tone she could muster.

"For the hundredth time, I don't want anything!" He bellowed out in annoyance.

The girl backed off quickly and ignored the rest of the passengers that did want something to drink. The whole four hours of his trip had been the same with a different server girl asking him every ten minutes if he needed anything. Things had not changed much for him after High School women still easily threw themselves at him like he was the last soda pop in the dessert. He was still as rude as ever with women he did not care for, the only thing he had been able to fix was his drinking habit and the fact that he didn't fight as much anymore.

His job had made him learn discipline and taken him in the right path. One odd day when he was in the lowest of his days and he had almost drank his life away; an envelope appeared in front of him as he was waking up. The envelope was marked with his name. He could have sworn he had seen that handwriting somewhere but he just couldn't make it out at that moment. His brain was fried with all the junk he had adhered the night before. Inside the envelope was an address to a place and simple words that said: Go here. Having nowhere else to go after sleeping in the streets he figured, why the hell not. His eyes could have been tricking him but the place was one of those ancient Chinese homes, when he knocked an elderly woman appeared and told him clearly that they had been expecting him. Inside was a well-kept dojo and that is where he met Master Hanayama. He taught him many things and gave him a place to stay. He learned to control his anger and to put it towards good goals in his life. He became well experienced with Martial Arts and even became a teacher of small children. While he said he had no patience whatsoever with kids he found himself for the first time in his life enjoying a job, a job where he wasn't being sexually harassed or being assaulted by a flock of frisky girls. Until this day he had no idea who placed that envelope in the side-street where he was sleeping in that day and his Master would not tell him either. All he would say was that fate had a plan for him and it had nothing to do with drugs or alcohol that was destroying his life.

It hurt him to leave his job, the kids and Master Hanayama. But when he went to say his goodbyes Master Hanayama was all but surprised. He smiled contently and bid him farewell with blessings. Now the road to become a better man, a deserving man was underhand for him.

But first he would have to ask why on earth the old man in front of him was still staring at him and smiling like nobody's business.

"Can I help you with something?" He glared at the gawking man. He seemed like he was already near his seventies.

The elder man just laughed as he continued to look at him. "I was like you once," he started, "what would I give to go back to those times."

Kyohei scoffed, "It's not that fun, old man."

"You kids," he shook his head after the comment, "You think that everything is so hard for you. But everything is actually placed on a silver platter. You all have commodities we didn't have back then, yet you still complain. You need to learn to live a happy life without complicating yourself too much."

The blond placed his head over his hand and watched him acting uninterested but inside he was taking in his every word. "Just 'cause you're old it doesn't make you wise," he hissed.

This only made the elder man laugh, "That's definitely something I would have said at your age. It is true, I am far from wise. But I did enjoy my life and that stopped me from becoming too senile. You on the other hand have eyes that say you're over a hundred years old." He continued to laugh.

Kyohei glared at him once more but his expression softened as he too laughed.

"I take it you must have some real special lady if you have been turning away all the fine ladies that keep on coming here to offer you a drink," he mentioned as he looked over at the gaping girls that were huddled at the back of the train.

"You're wrong, there's no real special lady in my life," he stated simply. But in the back of his mind, Sunako's face appeared, just like it did every time he had intimacy with any other girl.

"Mmhm..." the old man didn't believe him one bit. His eyebrow cocked as he said, "If you let her get away you will regret it your whole life."

His caramel eyes opened wide, had the old man just read his mind? There was just no way, he probably took a wild guess, he thought. Kyohei sneered at his comment and decided to turn to the window. Both stopped talking and all he could think of was that he had already lost Sunako forever. All he could do was save the friendship that they once had, if there was any left between them. He knew he had hurt them all with his childishness antics; he needed to gain his family back, if only that it would make his life worth living.

x.I.x

"Sunako! Glad you could make it!" A cheerful Noi called out as soon as she saw her best friend walking into the unfinished restaurant. Contractor men were walking in and out of the place with wood and other construction material, but they couldn't help to stop and stare at the beautiful woman walking inside. "Wow, I love your outfit."

"Thank you," Sunako smiled and hugged her.

"Where's Ranmaru?" She looked around for any sign of the red head.

"He got a call from his work and said he had to return to get some paperwork," she informed.

"That man always working, he's going to burn himself out. Anyway, how was the meeting?" She asked with a worried look in her face.

The girl with violet eyes didn't hint anything at first.

"Oh, dear don't tell me-"

"We're one hundred percent covered!" Sunako told her finally. Noi was surprised and immediately embraced her once more.

"That's great! Does that mean we're getting our restaurant?" She placed her delicate hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"Yup, we are all now officially restaurant owners."

About a two years ago, before Sunako had become engaged, she had gone back to visit Takenaga and Noi. Ranmaru at hearing the news decided he would take at least two days off from work and Yuki wasted no time to follow suit. At their meeting Sunako mentioned how much she had learned of cooking to her trips to different countries. She made them dishes and they all were amazed at the tasty cuisine. Including, Ranmaru who was well travelled himself fell in love with her food. While they talked and joked around, Takenaga mentioned how great it would be to have a restaurant with different types of dishes just like Sunako made. While Takenaga was not being completely serious, Ranmaru took it to heart and advised that it would actually be a great investment. For a while they talked about it, including Noi who wanted to be a part of it and decided that they should seriously talk about partnering up since each could bring great things to a business of such caliber. For two years the idea had been floating around in their heads until Sunako told them she would move for a while and leave the restaurant running.

"Have you told your fiance?" Noi asked curiously as she closed the door to the restaurant office. It was the only room that had been finished and that contained furniture.

Sunako sat on the red Italian leather loveseat. She cringed at the bright colors in the office. "Damn it, Ranmaru and his tacky taste!"

"Sunako!" Noi scolded at her avoidance to answer her question.

"I plan to tell him when he gets here," she replied.

A prominent sigh escaped Noi's lips. "Do you even know if he's going to want to move here with you?"

Violet eyes avoided brown ones. "He said he would follow me until the end of the earth, I'm just taking his word for it." Sunako shrugged innocently.

Noi didn't know what else to tell her friend. She had matured so much in all the years that had passed. She was no longer lacking confidence and her beauty could have very well surpassed her own. She had always admired Sunako but now she was a force to be reckoned with. Yet, relationship wise it seemed she was still crawling instead of learning to walk.

"You have to take his feelings into account too, Sunako," Noi advised her in a soft and caring tone. "A relationship is based on the effort of two people, not just one."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

The girl with long brown hair had not changed much since High School, except for small things noticeable to any man with a good eye. To Sunako, she had been her first and only true girl-friend she had ever had. She felt comfortable with her even when she was uncomfortable with herself and she owed Noi many things.

"I'm so jealous of you..." Noi confessed as she sat down next to her.

An expression of confusion embedded Sunako's face.

"You're already getting married," she spoke, "now don't get me wrong. I am very excited for you especially since you made me your maid of honor. But... it's always been a dream of mine to get married too."

Sunako soon realized exactly what her friend was talking about, her relationship. "Oh, Noi. It will happen," she reassured her.

"It's been six years since we have been going out. It took him four to ask me to move in with him and he doesn't even dare touch the marriage subject." Her lips quivered as if the subject pained her. Sunako merely placed a hand on her shoulder. There was nothing to be said really, all she needed was to get it out of her chest.

"You know Takenaga... he's … well... he's afraid of asking to take anything to the next level. I mean, you even had to push him to invest on his own idea, this restaurant. You have always worn the pants in the relationship and really that's how it should be," Sunako joked and flexed her arm, "power to the women!"

Noi laughed a little finally and gave her a friendly hug, "what would I do without you? Enough talk about my crappy drama." She wiped a mischievous tear that had escaped her eye. "Let's talk about the wedding preparations. We only have," Noi began to count her fingers, "five months to plan everything!"

"Noi, calm down..." Sunako said as she stroked the poor hyperventilating girl's back.

"Seriously, what were you thinking? Five months isn't enough time to plan a wedding. You need at least a year or two to get the perfect flower arrangements, the cake, the dress, the-"

Sunako cut in before the girl had another panic attack, "I don't want something big, just a small, intimate wedding. That's all. We'll have enough time, trust me."

The girl's breathing began to even out, "Why did you decide on December of all times? Did you really want a winter wedding?"

"You know me. I hate sunny days and December will be an easy month to remember," she chuckled.

Noi shook her head and sighed, "Some things just never change with you." There was something that had been troubling Noi's mind and she debated on whether she should ask her friend or not. She guessed now would be a good time as any. "Will you invite Kyohei?"

Sunako's eyes blinked three times at the sound of his name. Her lips pursed as she tried to find the correct answer if there was such a thing. "I doubt he would come. But if he shows up I wouldn't care. He means nothing to me..." her voice almost trailed off and she cursed herself for it.

Noi almost caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes, but she knew Sunako would never admit anything. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she cut her off, "If I never saw him it would still be too soon. I could care less if he decides to come or not."

The indifference in her tone was frightening and even though Noi didn't want to push her she just had to try and see one more thing, "I heard he was doing well now, clean and with a good job."

"I heard he was living with another girl," Sunako added, "it seems he opted for Ranmaru's old hobby." Again her tone was indifferent.

Noi finally gave up and wondered how she would take the news when she found out Yuki had invited Kyohei to the wedding or worse that he was coming to crash at their place before that.

x.I.x

He was finally there, each step taking him closer and closer to his past, until finally he was at the door. The place was far bigger than he remembered or maybe it was that he was getting used to living in small places. Soft wind caressed his face and swayed his blond tresses about. He inhaled the air as he tried to muster the courage to ring the doorbell. Just as he was about to, a few doubts came to his mind:

_What if they don't want to see me? _

_Takenaga would have said not to come over. He's not the type to say yes just for the heck of it. _

**First doubt was cleared...**

_Sunako is getting married._

_But I knew that before I came. That's the reason I'm here..._

_To stop her from getting married?_

_No! That's not why I'm here. I'm here to save our friendship. For closure. _

**Second doubt cleared...**

_But what will I say?_

_You have five months to think of something before you see her. _

And so his last doubt was cleared. With all the confidence back in his hands, his finger did not hesitate to ring the doorbell of a place he once called home.

_To be continued..._

x.I.x

* * *

><p>So how did you guys like it? Ooh Kyohei's almost there! Can you feel the excitement… dun… dun… dun.<p>

Anyways I hope it was to your liking. This chapter came out pretty long. I'm trying to keep them short only for one reason: Faster updates. My other fics each chapter is about 13 to 16 pages long, now most people like that but since they are so long they usually take me longer to write… I can take about a month to update and that sucks. So now that I am making these ones shorter I notice I update faster… so yay for shorties!

Special thanks to: the person with no name (thanks! Even with no name you're awesome), OROgoldenpair1, FireStorm1991, fairytwin. NarutoNineTaleFox!


	4. Boundless Reminiscing Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Wallflower anime or manga. I just like to entertain with alternate opportunities that come from a tortured and malicious mind that is my own.

**THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE**

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 4: Boundless Reminiscing Part I **

Someone once said the bond that links a true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy for each other's life. The closeness he felt to Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, Sunako and even Auntie couldn't compare with the family he had as a child. There was a difference between his new family and the old one he used to have; he would have never been received with open arms by his mother like he was at this time.

"Kyohei! I'm so glad you decided to come!"

The tall blond almost lost his balance at Yuki's excited embrace. He happily received his smothered affection. Even Takenaga who usually lacked expressing emotion gave him a quick brotherly hug.

"Thanks for having me back," he told them both.

"I really thought I was going to have to drag you back here," Yuki joked.

The green eyed boy had not changed much. He still remained cutely androgynous and happy-go-lucky as he'd always been. Physical wise he had become a bit taller and his voice had matured a bit.

"So do you notice anything different?" Yuki asked nonchalantly as he proudly stroked the few light blond hairs that had grown around his face.

To which Kyohei sought a great opportunity. "Nope. Oh wait," this gave Yuki a glimpse of hope for a few seconds, "you guys got a new TV!"

Yuki's big green cat like eyes turned glassy with impending tears. "It's my mustache you big meanie! It took forever to grow too..." he whined as he usually did when he did not the outcome that he wanted.

Kyohei burst out in laughter, "I know you dork. I was just messing with ya. Even with hair on your face your still a child!"

"Am not!" Yuki stuck out his tongue in return while Kyohei continued to laugh.

The dark haired man merely shook his head as he too chuckled as his friends joked like they used to. It was a sight to behold. And while he was enjoying the warm reunion, he looked out to window to determine the time. The grey clouds were beginning to occupy the once blue sky signaling a storm to come. This would mean that Sunako and Noi would haste to get back to the house. Contemplating this, Takenaga did not want to ruin Sunako's good day by having her see the person she less wanted to see. "Let me help you to your room," he offered kindly.

Kyohei nodded with gratitude, he still felt quite strange being back after five years of living elsewhere. He felt like a stranger of some sorts, no longer part of the house. That is until they all reached what used to be his old room. While our dear Kyohei had no expectations whatsoever to sleep in his old room, you can imagine his utter shock at the sight of his picture-perfect teenage room exactly the same as it was. By no means was it a normal bedroom for a regular High School kid, but nothing was normal in the Nakahara residence. "This is... this is amazing," he exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and amazement in his tone. Books he used to own, movies and even some clothes he left behind were still there. "I thought you had turned my room into a gym by now."

Takenaga smiled wearily, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" He remembered it was the exact same words Sunako had given him.

"Speak for yourself. My room was turned into a freaking study and art room. It's so not fair!" Yuki crossed his arms in discontent.

The tall blond raised in eyebrow in question. To which Takenaga could only shrug, "Sorry, Yuki. Your room has the best lighting out of all of them. Plus it was very spacious and neat. We barely had to move some stuff animals to the other room." Yuki continued to pout. "To be completely honest, neither Noi nor I were courageous enough to go through Sunako's or Kyohei's things," he explained. "And Ranmaru's we would have needed some hazardous waste suits just to even step in there." At his last comment they erupted into fits of laughter.

"Speaking of which, where is his highness now? Off some remote Island with one of his _kittens_?" Kyohei asked sarcastically.

Takenaga laughed nervously, he knew there were things that they both left unfinished.

"Damn. Don't tell me he's the one marrying Sunako!" The desperation in his eyes was evident. But both Takenaga and Yuki couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What?"

"What if it were me?" Entered the once Prince of all maidens in the room as if on cue. His face stoic with only a grin laced with malice to show for emotion.

Kyohei smirked knowing that it wasn't so after hearing the other two laughing. But with his question and tone he figured out that Ranmaru was not all that happy to see him. Ranmaru closed the door behind him. He had barely gotten there and already he was going to confront his redheaded friend. He had hoped to see him until the wedding and not before. "I thought I wouldn't see you until the wedding."

"I thought we wouldn't see you at all," Ranmaru snapped back.

"Ranmaru!" Yuki scolded, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah... well Yuki invited me," Kyohei stated simply. "But if it's going to be too much trouble then I guess I could stay elsewhere."

Yuki looked back and forth to all the faces in the room and stopped at Takenaga's as he pleaded him to stop the fight with his eyes. But Takenaga knew better and they had to say what was needed to be said in order for them to get over past quarrels.

"Don't be silly. This is your home too, plus I wouldn't have you run away again. If you're here it's for a reason," Ranmaru turned to the window his eyes gazing at the droplets that began to fall from the sky, "in fact I don't remember us kicking you out before either. Oh that's right, you left. And if I remember correctly you stole from each and every one of the people you called friends."

The tall blond gritted his teeth. He hadn't come back just to be insulted by this pompous ass. But he didn't want to start a fight either. So he stood his ground, hands made into fists with the resisting urge to say anything harmful.

"Ranmaru, he's here isn't he?" Yuki's question was more of a statement. He wanted things to go back to normal, although it seemed like a longshot now. "I'm sure he is sorry for what he did, otherwise he wouldn't have come here. Plus he paid us all back remember?"

"For your sake, I hope you are not here to ruin Sunako's relationship like you did mine."

It was the last straw for Kyohei, yes he knew he'd stolen money from them. And yes, he had been a complete ass in his time of desperation and hitting rock bottom. But for him not have been able to let go of something he was not responsible for, there was no way he would not defend himself. "Your relationship? Your relationship?" he repeated it so that he could hear the overstatement. "Are you fucking kidding me? You and that doe-eyed rich girl had no freaking relationship."

"How dare you?" Ranmaru warned, eyes fuming with anger.

Kyohei snicked, he knew he'd gotten under his skin. "Unless you consider the sick games you were playing with her... _'A relationship'._"

Ranmaru had enough and as his fist was about to make contact with Kyohei's face Takenaga finally intervened. "That's enough you two! Get it out of your system, that's fine with me, but do it in a civilized manner!"

The redhead snickered, "There's no way to be civilized with a brute like him."

Yuki couldn't believe what Ranmaru had just said. The words pained Kyohei and all he could do was lower his gaze to the floor. Ranmaru made his way to the door and gave him one last glance over his shoulder. He suddenly felt a hint of guilt for what he had just said. But, nevertheless he felt he deserved it and with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Takenaga tried to apologize on behalf of Ranmaru. "He's just..."

"I know," Kyohei sat on the bed. He sighed as he thought about his past mistakes.

"There's some clean towels in your closet and if you need anything just let me know. We will be having some takeout for today, would you like anything in particular?"

"Thanks, Takenaga. I think I'll just go shower and sleep for today. I'm beat." In reality he didn't want to sit around in the table with Ranmaru and he didn't want him to leave either just because of his presence.

Takenaga nodded and headed out. Yuki hugged him once more to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"Thank you guys, for giving me a second chance..." he called out to them.

"Everyone deserves one, especially when it's family."

Kyohei sighed once more. If only he could go back in time. He wasn't aware he had ruined his relationship with the rich girl. But even if he did he didn't regret what had happened then. Everything said or done led him to revealing his true feelings for Sunako, maybe not all his feelings but a start to bringing him closer to her. He remembered it like it was yesterday...

_He was at a loss for words. The word shocked couldn't even begin to describe his feelings at that moment. In front of him stood a petite blond girl with true blue eyes that seemed to be waiting to release its tears at any given moment._

"_So... that's why I wanted you to meet me today. I was afraid at first, but Miss Nakahara reassured me there was nothing between you two and that I had her blessings to confess my... my … my love for you!" She burst out as she covered her face from embarrassment. _

_While most men would probably feel lucky to have such a girl confessed her love to them. He was already used to it. However this time he was kind of dumbfounded. He knew the girl standing before him, Tamao Kikunoi, had been crushing on one of his best friends even before she had laid eyes on the charming womanizer. Now there she was confessing her love to the most unruly of the four. But what surprised him most was not her confession it was what she implied..._

"_Sunako said that?" His voice was filled with anger. _

_It made the girl back away two steps in fear. "Yes... I know you two are very close and the others always said you two make a cute couple so I always assumed you two were an item," her tone shyed away at first until it became more confident. "I would never do anything to come in between you two... am I mistaken? Are you two really together?" _

"_Well if she said we're nothing... then there's your answer." His voice became more venomous with each word that spurted out his lips. He thought that there was something between them, complicated maybe but something. Not just mere friends. They both had been spending an incredible amount of time together, time which he enjoyed so much. It ached when he wasn't with her and he was slowly starting to realize he needed her company. But now he was feeling foolish thinking she might have felt the same way. What really ticked him off was that she dared offered him to the little Princess. "I mean what the hell!" He said out loud. _

_The young girl looked at him with frightened eyes. "I'm sorry, have I said something to upset you?" _

_Kyohei's world had become small for a moment and he had forgotten all about Tamao. He didn't want to deal with her for the moment. All he cared about was kicking the crap out of something. "No. I have to go."_

_The girl's eyes drowned with tears, first Ranmaru and now Kyohei. Was she not desirable? She asked herself. _

"_Driver," was the last thing Kyohei heard from her lips. _

_At reaching his room he prepared for his evening shower. He removed his shirt, shoes and socks but left his body tight jeans on. He hung his white towel over his neck as he made his way to the bathroom. A curious noise reached Kyohei's ears and it was quite clear that it was coming from Sunako's room. The sound of chainsaws and blood spatter echoed through the hall along with her hysterical and maniacal laugh. This pissed him off even more. He had not talked to Sunako at all during dinner hoping she would care to notice, but she merely glanced at him every now and then. Now there she was laughing her ass off at stupid gory scenes from her favorite movies. It was just too much for him. He had had enough. He needed to confront her. Kyohei stomped to her room and barged in like he usually did when he was pissed at something. _

"_Nakahara!" _

"_So bright! Could you shut the door?" was all Sunako said. She had already gotten used to him going to her room to watch movies and stop by to bug her everyday it just didn't surprise her anymore except for his tone. _

_He growled as he closed the door with full force it echoed throughout the whole room and into the hallway. The guys knew not to get involved as long as there weren't any painful screams or crashing of blunt objects. "We need to talk."_

_Sunako jumped at the sound of the door smashing to a close. "I have nothing to talk to you about creature of the light." _

"_Well I do!" He noticed how his tone made her uneasy. _

_She sighed and placed the movie on pause. Sunako walked to her bed and sat down. He was not going to leave unless she heard him out, she knew him that much. "What do you want?" She asked with indifference staining the timbre of her voice. _

"_I want to ask you something," Kyohei scooted down to meet eye to eye with her. Sunako made a motion to push him away from her but only to have him move in closer. She removed her eyes from the radiant creature. "Do I really mean nothing to you?" _

_At his last question Sunako's eyes darted back to his beautiful face. "What?" _

_Kyohei stood up once more. He didn't want to repeat himself. "Do I really mean so little to you that you decided to give your consent to the rich girl to ask me out?" His voice became strained. Fearing what her answer might be he dared not to look at her. _

"_So she told you already?... good for her," Sunako stated simply. _

_He chuckled sarcastically, "So you just throw me to whatever girl comes your way?"_

_Sunako couldn't help but stand up and defend herself. "Oh stop making it a big deal! If you don't like her just tell her to her face. Don't come to me to whine about it. She said you have been of so much comfort to her and she fell in love with you. It's messed up since she is your best friend's fiancé and all but hey to each their own. So go deal with it and let me be in peace." _

_As she was about to open the door of her room, Kyohei immediately placed his right hand to keep it shut. He then proceeded to cage her in with his left hand over the door. Her face was in state of utter disbelief and he was sure she was going to try to smack the crap out of him soon. If he had heard correctly it sounded like she was jealous and this made him smile. He was not about to let her go. "Why would I want to do that? When the only girl I want to deal with is you." Her lips parted but no sound came out. He was so close to her that he could feel the warmth of her body. He eyed her from above. He wasn't sure if it was his hormones or the fact that lately due to the summer heat Sunako had been wearing black camisoles instead of her usual grey sweater that showcased her perfect pale skin and curvature, it was driving him crazy. Her hair was pulled back revealing her luscious neckline. He couldn't help but think how his lips against her soft skin would feel or leaving a trail of kisses all throughout. He wanted and desired her like no other woman. "I like you Sunako. I really like you..." Her lips parted in a gasp as he pressed her closer to him and the door. His lips ached to kiss her but he wasn't going to steal it this time, he wanted her to want it too. His eyes settled hotly on her mouth and a fierce wave of wanting gripped him cruelly. He felt the deep urge to taste her lips and explore the softness of her skin that just beckoned to be touched. The closer he pressed the shorter her breaths became and as if on cue a gush of blood trailed down her nose. _

_She pushed him harshly but he barely budged. "Let me go!" She yelled exasperated. _

"_No! Not this time. You won't run away. I just told you I care about you Sunako Nahara. I need to know how __**you**__ feel about me," he held her back to the door. His other hand steadily grabbed his towel and gently wiped the blood from her nose. He could feel her eyes stare in wonder as her lips came closer to his but stopped midway. He waited for her answer, even in the dark room the brightness of her amethyst colored eyes showed perfectly. His hand moved to her cheek and his nose rested upon her forehead. He scoffed when he heard nothing but silence. "I see," he kissed her forehead lightly. He had received his answer. "You're beautiful Sunako. You'll always be beautiful..." With that he left her room leaving a stunned Sunako behind. _

Kyohei smiled at the memories he held so dear. The first time he ever told Sunako how he felt he thought had gone disastrous turned out to be the best day of his life. But it had been enough reminiscing in time for one day. He needed a bath and good night sleep. He did as he was accustomed removing everything but his jeans and swung a fresh white towel around his neck. His mind still wondered though, where his Sunako was at this very moment.

**x.I.x**

Well I hope you guy found this chapter entertaining. I was going to leave the flashbacks for later but due to Virtuosa's advice and review I think this chapter was a good opportunity. But this is only part I, stay tuned for Part II!

Thank you so much for all the reviews, they truly lift my spirit and continue to make me want to continue this. If you have any ideas that you would like me to add or any suggestions please let me know. Ask and you shall receive, just like Virtuosa did :3

Special thanks to: xXLadyMichaelisXx, OROgoldenpair1, NarutoNineTaleFox, FireStorm1991 and Virtuosa. I hope I didn't miss anyone. You guys rock!


	5. Boundless Reminiscing Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Wallflower anime or manga. I do not own the quoted lyrics to 'Somebody that I used to know'. I gain no monetary compensation. I gain only the pleasure of entertaining (hopefully) and maybe just maybe reviews _*hint* *hint* *wink* *wink*_

**THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE**

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 5: Boundless Reminiscing Part II**

* * *

><p><em>You can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end always the end...<em>

_**-Gotye**_

* * *

><p>It can be easy to become addicted to different things or habits. Whether it is drugs, alcohol, adrenaline, pain and sometimes even death, the strangest things can get you hooked. Like sadness, a sadness that wraps you around and pulls you to the darkest hole in a void of crack like loneliness. Once you try it you begin to tell yourself it's not hurting you despite what others may say or do. Sunako had long ago overdosed on this kind of sadness and loneliness. Until the light she hated most, the light she ran away from pulled her from her sadness and loneliness into a different kind of drug... love.<p>

Sunako looked over at Noi who seemed very entertained with her cell phone. She was surprised at her sudden quietness. Between Noi's smiles and frowns, she wondered what on earth had her fixated attention. In turn she looked at her own cell phone and saw three missed calls and messages from a certain fiancé of hers. She really hadn't wanted to talk to him. She had yet to tell him about her plans for the new restaurant or the fact that now they would have to stay at least one or two years in Japan to overlook that everything turned out well with the business. He did everything to please her and obliged to her every wish but she knew deep down inside that all he wanted was for her to go and live with him, away from Japan. He was very clear that he didn't want to let her go back alone but his current duties would not allow him to travel at the moment. But even if so he could not accompany her he wanted her to be comfortable, providing her with a private chauffeur to drive her wherever she wished to go. Needless to say he was loaded... with money of course. Her eyes wandered from Noi to the chauffeur and then to the window where she continued to gaze as they passed the many buildings and passersby.

The brunette could feel her friend's eyes on her at first but she was on a secret mission that Takenaga had placed her in charge of. He had told her about Kyohei and about him needing a place to stay. At first she didn't know what to think being torn between Sunako and the fact that she cared for Kyohei as a friend even though he had been a jerk at times. But there was something inside her that always told her that they were the perfect couple and that the way things had ended was not the way it was supposed to go. While she knew her friend was happy now, Sunako lacked the spark she had when she was with Kyohei. Sunako had helped her so much not only in her relationship with Takenaga but with many things, that she felt it was time for her to return the favor. It didn't matter if the raven haired girl continued to deny herself of such an opportunity to either move on or come to the realization that there is something there... still. Noi watched her friend from the corner of her eyes and frowned at her nostalgic demeanor. She went back to her phone as soon as it vibrated in her hands. Takenaga was responding awfully quickly, this made her cock her eyebrows in amusement. She never thought him to be good at texting.

**-Noi's Cell Phone-**

**Future Husband: **Did you ask Sunako?

**Noi-chi: **Yeah c -.- c

**Future Husband: **That bad?

**Noi-chi: **She's acting indifferent, like she doesn't care.

**Future Husband: **But?

**Noi-chi: **I think she doesn't want to see him u_u or so she says

**Future Husband: **:( maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have him stay over...

**Noi-Chi:** Maybe it is! They need to talk. Plus we can't leave Kyohei out in the street!

**Future Husband: **Yeah, you're right.

**Noi-Chi: **Plus you did what you thought was right n_n

**Future Husband: **You always know what to say ^_^ Are you girls on your way?

**Noi-Chi: **Yup, we should be there in 1 hour or so. Is he there already!

**Future Husband: **Not yet. I think we should avoid them meeting for today though...

**Noi-Chi: **But Sunako wanted to celebrate today! -.-u

**Future Husband: **Act tired and have her go straight to bed. It's for the best honey.

**Noi-Chi: **n_n Okay sweetie!

**Future Husband: **I think he's here O_O. See you when you get home. Love you!

**Noi-Chi: **Love you too ^_^ 3 muah!

She let out a dreamy sigh at Takenaga's last words.

"Are you guys' sexting?" Sunako joked which made Noi laugh out loud and blush.

"No! I just can't help feeling like this every time he tells me he loves me." He made her feel giddy every time he said anything remotely sweet. It reassured her that there was always something special between them, especially with Takenaga who always had a hard time expressing his feelings. She always feared that one day he would just become bored with her and just end up leaving. "I'm always afraid that I will smother him too much, which is why I tend to hold back. But I love it when he's sweet to me."

"You shouldn't hold back," Sunako smiled, "he loves you just the way you are." She wished she had been just as brave, but things are always easier said than done. She had been afraid of the exact same thing with Kyohei back then, of showing him the full extent of her feelings. "Don't hold back," she repeated in a much softer tone, "you never know when you can lose the person you love."

Noi could see the pain in her eyes, pain that she always tried to conceal. She couldn't understand why she decided to put up that wall when it came to _those _feelings. It hurt her that she wouldn't open up and trust her with it. "I have always been afraid of losing Takenaga, even when I didn't have him. It just became worse when we started dating though." She placed her index finger on her lips remembering a time where she almost thought she had lost him...

_**T**akenaga had been offered an internship in his senior year. He would have the opportunity to travel with the Archeology Club to Machu Picchu and join the famous renowned group of Irish and English archaeologists to explore the Inca Heartland. It was an opportunity beyond his wildest dreams. When Takenaga first told Noi about it she felt her world coming to an end. At first she begged him and asked him to not go. Takenaga had a hard decision to make but in the end he told her he would pass on going. While Noi thought she would feel happy, the joy was overcome by a different feeling..._

_"Why am I not happy about this?" Noi growled. She had been pacing in circles around the gathered people in the living room at the Nakahara residence, a place which she found to be more her home than her real home. The pretty brunette needed everyone's input on her feelings and yes that included Kyohei's as well, she was quite desperate._

_"Why are you bitching about it now? You were whining about him going to that trip from the start and the man decides to stay with you and here you are whining about that too!" Kyohei spoke up. Annoyance tainted his usual husky voice._

_"Aghh! I know! I know," she admitted it. She had cried and was depressed the whole time to make Takenaga feel sorry for leaving her. "I just... I just don't know. This is so frustrating!" She paced faster. Her hands ready to pull out her hair in sheer madness._

_"You're frustrating woman! You got what you wanted, get over it!" Kyohei screamed, which in turn earned him a smack in the back of the head from Sunako. "What the heck was that for?"_

_Both Ranmaru and Yuki suppressed their giggles. It was funny to see that Kyohei barely fight back to anything Sunako did to him after their true feelings for each other started to show. But it didn't mean they could get away with it and he showed them by throwing two decorative accent pillows that hit them both right in their face._

_Sunako narrowed his eyes at the insensitive man and got up from her sitting spot. She gently wrapped an arm around her petite friend, even when sad she was absolutely bright and beautiful, she thought. The dark haired girl guided her to the sofa which was occupied by Kyohei only, as the other two sat across, each on separate seats. "Noi maybe its guilt, what you're feeling."_

_Noi's cerulean colored eyes opened wide in wonder and her sad expression was replaced by a quizzical one. "Guilt?" A little sweat drop bead adorned all of their foreheads at her confusion. It was obvious she had not thought of feeling guilty about what she had done._

_"You know what, Sunako is right. You probably feel guilty because you are getting in the way of his dreams. While you thought it would make you happy, deep down inside you feel rotten for being so selfish." Yuki explained in a matter-of-fact manner with his boyish timbre. He received dagger glares from the rest and he could only shrug innocently as was his nature._

_Noi broke down into tears and loud wails of desperation. "I do feel rotten. I wanted him to stay with me!" She hiccupped in between words. "If they like how he works -which they will because he is so awesome that way- then they will offer him that Scholarship in England and I'll never see him again!" Her sobs became louder and louder._

_They all stared at each other once more making eye signals to see who would be next to say something to console her. None of the guys dared to say anything after Yuki's -foot in mouth- moment._

_"There, there," Sunako patted her back lightly letting her friend cry her eyes out. Suddenly she remembered something she heard somewhere once. "There's a saying or something that people always say... it's uhm..." she tried to put the words in her head in order, Noi reduced her crying to mere soft sobs as she listened to what her friend had to say with curiosity. It wasn't always that Sunako offered words of wisdom especially with relationship issues. The girl's dark aura grew as she placed her finger in the air as if the answer had magically revealed itself, "I know! Love is like a bird and you're like the cage and stuff... so you have to open yourself because you're the cage and let the bird fly away and if it doesn't find food and dies then it was never yours to begin with but if it comes back the cage which is you then it was always meant to be!"_

_Everyone burst into laughter in unison including the once sobbing Noi. They were taken by their friend's naiveness. Kyohei couldn't help but pull her close to him and give her a soft peck on the head. She looked so cute to him as if she had said the greatest quote ever. Sunako blushed at his sudden action but held back her nose bleed as she had promised herself to do so. Noi clasping her hands together stared at them in 'awe'._

_"I don't think the saying goes quite like that, Sunako," Yuki said shyly._

_"It goes like this," Ranmaru took a dramatic pose dignified for any Shakespeare play, "If you love her, set her free... if she ever comes back than she is yours, if she doesn't she never was..." The red head bowed and Yuki was the only one who clapped at Ranmaru's performance until he added, "Which is a problem I never have with my kitten as they prefer to be tied and bound."_

_"I think I like Sunako's better..." Kyohei stuck his tongue out. His right arm still wrapped around her neck protectively while Sunako burned red from embarrassment which obviously Kyohei did not care about._

_"You guys are no fun," Ranmaru scoffed._

_Noi wiped the last of her tears and continued to laugh at their light hearted teasing. It almost made her forget why she was sad in the first place and she finally knew what to do. That same night Noi decided to talk with Takenaga and take her friend's advice: if she truly loved him she couldn't be selfish, it wasn't what love was about. She told him to go and that she would wait as long as she had to for him as she always had ever since the day she met him. Takenaga was at a loss for words and was confused as to what decision to make. After much convincing from Noi he decided to take the opportunity._

_Once in the airport and near the entrance of the plain however; he realized that his happiness wouldn't be some fossilized creatures or old plates and things, but Noi, the girl who constantly waited patiently for his love. He could only think of the 'what ifs' of leaving: what if he received the scholarship? What if she found someone else throughout those years? What if her love faded? What if he wasn't there when she needed him the most? What if... He knew what he had to do and he ran back to the arms of the one woman he had always cared for and in the embrace of friends that would always like him for who he was, whether weird or antisocial they would always stick by him._

**x.I.x**

Sunako found the house pretty quiet, she had been hoping to get home and cook in celebration of their final paperwork for the restaurant acquisition. But Noi was yawning non-stop in their ride home and mentioned that Takenaga and Yuki were tired too. In her mind she thought Takenaga was most likely going to get lucky tonight. The day had definitely been long for her as well so why not call it a day? They weren't in High School anymore the older they became the more responsibilities they had.

Her hand bag hung loosely on her left hand, with the other hand she removed her two inch heels she had worn all day. They had murdered her feet mercilessly. "How does Noi do it, seriously?" She mumbled under her breath. She couldn't wait to get out of her business suit; while she enjoyed how she looked nowadays she missed the comfort of her amoeba skirt, wool sweater and sneakers.

As she slugged her way to her bedroom door the sound of a familiar laugh caught her attention. "Kyohei," she whispered. It was faint, but she could have sworn she heard him. She stood motionless and quiet, hoping to listen for his laugh or voice once more, but nothing. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm probably going insane for real this time." The dark haired girl closed the door behind her, leaning against it she couldn't help but feeling that same rush of adrenaline when Kyohei confessed that he liked her. Her violet eyes tried to accommodate to the darkness she was no longer used to, the same darkness and the light that warmed her heart that night...

_**T**amao had been one of her best friends, a non-plastic best friend that is. When she confessed to her that she was in love with Kyohei it sent a shock through her system. Her vision became blurry and unknown feeling surfaced: her heart ached. Tamao told her of how Kyohei was there when she was sad and how he had given her good advice on how to be happy. The princess-like girl clearly stated she wasn't sure Kyohei felt anything other friendship towards her but she wanted to at least see if there was a possibility with the cold prince... but only with Sunako's blessing. Sunako stood silent. The mix of emotions was too much for her to take. The only audible thing she could muster was, "Kyohei and I are barely friends... if that. You don't need my permission, but if it will make you feel better then please go ahead." The blond girl asked her many times if she felt anything for the handsome boy, but Sunako merely shook her head to deny it. Tamao felt relieved and was happy to know she could pursue the beautiful boy's affection._

_That night Sunako locked herself in the room and played the goriest and loudest movie she owned. The pit of her stomach hurt like she had been punched one too many times. Her chest seemed to close up and grip her heart tightly. She found it hard to breathe as the images of Kyohei and Tamao together appeared in her mind._

_"What is wrong with me? Maybe I'm coming down with something..."_

_"I think it's the love bug! You are jealous, my dear." She heard Josephine's voice._

_"What? No! I hate that radiant creature! I could care less if he goes out with...** her**..." No matter how many times she said it her heart still seemed to ache._

_"When are you going to stop lying to yourself, Sunako?" It was Hiroshi's voice this time._

_"Hiroshi," she looked at him in wonder, "you can't tell me that you think the same thing as they do." _

_"Look at you, denying what is obvious to everyone but you..." _

_Sunako couldn't take it anymore. She threw things around her room in anger and frustration. The loud commotion was subdued by the movie playing in her television. She was thankful for it because after she finished wrecking her room tears began to stream down her eyes and they didn't cease until she fell asleep._

_A week passed and she tried her best to keep away from Kyohei. Nevertheless he made it damn difficult, the more she hid from him the more he tried to look for her. He continued to pursue her and ask her what was wrong. But she never answered. She made it her goal to become cold and distant, more so than before._

_Tamao went over to her room the day she was going to confess her love to Kyohei. The emotions and pain she felt the first time she had asked for her blessing came rushing back yet she remained strong and wished her good luck. She watched as the pretty petite blond walked away to do something she would never be able to do again. She had confessed her feelings once to only be called ugly and it was exactly how she continued to feel... ugly. Someone unattractive like her didn't deserve anyone and less a beautiful and radiant creature that was Kyohei. They deserved each other she told herself; they would never be thought a 'weird couple' or be asked what he saw in a pretty girl like Tamao. Unlike how it would be if he were to be with her._

_She decided she wouldn't be cooped up in her room. She still had to make dinner but there was no way she was going to stay and face him. Sunako prided herself in being strong in certain things but she knew there was no way she could stand being near him again. For Tamao's sake and happiness she needed to stay away from him._

_That same night he barged into her room and pinned her to the door. Her heart raced faster than ever. She could feel her blood boiling and rushing through her veins as she felt his warm touch. Her breathing stopped when he said those words that she had unconsciously longed to hear:_

_"I like you Sunako... I really like you." His lips were so close she could feel his lukewarm breath._

_She gasped as she felt an invisible blind fold lifted from her eyes. She didn't see the annoying and rude Kyohei anymore. Instead it was who she had denied herself to see, his beautiful caramel eyes glistened with passion as he looked at her deeply in her amethyst colored ones like he was pulling her soul from the darkest part of her being. His perfect pink lips invited hers to grace them with a soft kiss. His strong built body sent waves of shivers down her spine. Sunako couldn't move. She was at his mercy and will. As he pressed his body on hers she could feel a trickle of warm goo travel down her nose. Her cheeks became rosy with embarrassment and she wanted to avoid him seeing her that way at all costs. She wiggled and pushed him away as hard as she could. "Why does this happen every time he gets close to me?" She had always wondered what could cause such reaction in her body to have unstoppable nose bleeds just by his mere presence._

_"Let me go!" she screamed. Her eyes pleaded. What Kyohei did not realize was that all she wanted to do was for him to avoid seeing her that way. She wished she wouldn't bleed every time he got close to her but there was no way to stop it. The last words she heard from him were, "you're beautiful Sunako. You'll always be beautiful..." She forgot how to breathe at that moment. No boy had ever called her beautiful before. The kiss on her forehead was what finished her off completely and sunk her to the floor. Her mind replayed his words, his touch and his soft kiss on her forehead. He had just confessed to her that he liked her. He didn't like Tamao, he liked her!_

_"What are you waiting for?" _

_What was she waiting for? For once she needed to stop being such a coward. She hated thinking of Tamao in his arms. She hated thinking of not being able to spend any more time with him like they did. She needed his laugh... his annoying bottomless pit he called a stomach... his kind words of encouragement when she was at her lowest point... she needed his light... she needed him... she needed Kyohei Takano._

_By the time she mustered up the courage to talk to him, he was already out of the shower. She quickly fixed her hair and placed cherry chapstick on her lips that Noi had left in her room. She didn't look in the mirror because she avoided them like a plague so she did her best to see herself from the television's reflection. She had to do it! And so she went out the door... and then came back in. She repeated the process about twenty times until her inner voice called her a coward. She would show her stupid inner voice who the coward was..._

_Without even bothering to knock she barged into his room startling the gorgeous blond. Kyohei looked up to see who dared entered his room without his permission (ready to throw the first blunt object in sight) only to see the dark princess who held his heart standing in a defensive stance by his door. He groaned and threw himself back on the bed, his head over his crossed arms. Sunako's eyes wandered to his perfect body. His bare chest extended by his posture showing off his magnificent muscles. Had he always looked this good? Had she always been this blind to how extremely attractive h His sweat pants revealed his rock solid sexy abdomen. The sight of him made Sunako swallow hard. "Focus, Sunako! Focus!" _

_"Kyohei... I wanted to say... I'm sorry," she began._

_He didn't bother to face her. If he did, he would lose control and whatever little of their relationship that was still salvageable. "You don't need to apologize for anything. You can't force yourself to feel something that you don't... that's not how it works..."_

_She frowned at his saddened response; it was evident that he was hurt. Sunako took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself to sit near him. "I will not melt... I will not melt... gah... he's so bright!" His bed was as big as hers yet she couldn't bring herself to sit anywhere but at a far off corner._

_The handsome blond opened one of his caramel eyes as he noticed the shift in weight. Why did she have to do that to him? He inwardly growled. Annoyed that he was so close but he might as well have been a thousand miles away from her._

_"We're not meant to be together," she paused, "you're... like day and I'm like night. We pass by each other. Had it been other circumstances we would have never talked to each other." And that much was true. Words would have never been crossed had they not been shoved all together in the same house. She was sure he would have not given her even one short glance or even a minute of his time._

_"If that's all you came to tell me, you can leave," he snapped. His eyes still closed, holding back any retaliation or retorts he had left in him._

_"We would never work out," she continued. Her words however sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Kyohei. Her hands inadvertently turned to tight fists. The words coming out of her mouth pained her and once again her chest tightened and her eyes burned. "We're too different. All we do is fight. I'm surprised that we're even friends... but we could never... we would never..." she was trying to end it… but she was only fooling her heart._

_Until she just couldn't, "I don't have weapons to fight you anymore, I surrender..."_

_Kyohei looked up in disbelief and huffed, "this was never a fight, Sunako. I never intended it to be. Even though it seems that's all we're really good at. I-"_

_She cut him off, her voice rising and quavering, "You're not listening to me. I have fought this feeling for a long time. I have fought you off for as long as I have known you... I'm still trying to fight you but... I don't want to anymore. I'm done." Her body trembled, she was afraid of being rejected again of being wrong about him. But most of all she was afraid of losing him._

_He sat up, his eyes lingering on the emotional frail girl. He finally understood what she meant and he felt breathless for a moment. It was like a religious epiphany of skies opening and drowning him in the warmest of lights, a light that disappeared as soon as Sunako stood from the bed ready to walk out. Kyohei wasted no time in clasping her wrists and pulled her backwards towards him. Her balance was lost and her body fell towards strong arms on a comfortable bed. She didn't fight him this time, no, she wouldn't run away anymore._

_The blond wrapped his arms around her waist. His chest pressed against her back as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins once more. She battled against her body's habits of gushing out the red substance._

_"Silly girl, you really don't see how amazing you are," he spoke softly in her ear. That one simple action sent tingles all over her body and she was sure she was going to melt in his arms this time. "You're beautiful. And if we would have never met I know I would have died alone. Because," he softly picked up her chin to face him, "no one knows me like you do. No one sees me like you do and no one makes me feel like you, Sunako. I was an idiot for not saying anything before and yes this screws over my pride but... I need you."_

_She was definitely melting now, but not like before when all she wanted was to run away. This was a different kind of melting. It was almost like a dream. She had not been looking for this. She had not planned to feel the way she did for this gorgeous boy. But she couldn't pull away now._

_Sunako felt her cheeks wet with warm liquid. She hugged him tightly and pulled him closer to her, if it were possible. She could feel the tension of his muscles showing he was surprised at her unexpected show of affection. "I like you too, Kyohei Takano." There was no more darkness around her, only his light and his arms which held on tightly to her as if they were never letting go._

_Not seconds too late after she pressed her lips against his cheek for a soft peck that her body disobeyed her and the dreaded blood began to surge from her pale nose. As she always did she retracted from embarrassment to cover her curse. "This is not going to work out," she mumbled._

_Before she could move away Kyohei stopped her once more. Grabbing a white shirt he had nearby he wiped away the sanguine fluid. He grinned, "We'll make it work out. Even if it takes all the shirts I have. I'm not letting you go, Nakahara."_

**x.I.x**

A faint smile adorned the dark haired girl's pretty features. Unlike many of her other memories which felt like she was looking through a fog mirror this one was engraved into her mind. No matter how many days, months or years had passed it would not fade. She laughed softly at herself for feeling like a schoolgirl remembering an old crush. Tsk, tsk. She reminded herself she was going to be married in a few months. It was no time to be remembering a silly crush. But was it only _just_ a crush? It didn't matter, she thought. It was over and done with. There was no need to reminisce in a past that held no meaning to her 'anymore'.

"I knew coming back here would do this to me," she glowered and shook the thoughts away. "I need a warm bath."

She decided to undress in her room and wrap the big towel around her. She figured that no one would be showering at this time. It was always her and Kyohei who had a habit of showering so late. She grumbled and mumbled a variety of insults for remembering that blond idiot again as she made her way to the bathroom. With her thoughts occupied with trying to find different swearwords to go with the alphabet she opened the door to her awaiting oasis. She gave two steps back and covered her eyes as strong steam hit her face hard. Who was stupid enough to leave the door unlocked? Her violet eyes accommodated to the decreasing vapors in the room and a figure was soon becoming visible. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes opened wide at the sight in front of her...

**x.I.x**

**A/N:** Phew, sorry for the late update but as you can see this chapter is longer than the first ones. I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to show you guys how their relationship started and also throughout the story you will be taken back to their dating struggles and other cute stuff while also dealing with their present drama. Do you think you guys are up to it? Think you can handle it? Pshhh... I'm sure you can! Why am I even asking? But … no seriously if you guys want me to skip the flashbacks and go straight to the present story let me know, your wish is my command (or at least I can try).

Also I didn't use italics for the flashbacks in this chapter because they were pretty long in this one. Do you guys prefer the flashbacks in italics or is it fine this way? (Please let me know, I aim to please). (P.S-Ok changed it to italics)

I'd appreciate any feedback, ideas, comments, etc. Love? Hate? Good? No good? Please I'm dying to know!

Special thanks to these wonderful people: FireStorm1991 , xXLadyMichaelisXx , NarutoNineTaleFox , Virtuosa , Begger. You all made my days brighter!


	6. Perpertual Reaction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Wallflower anime/manga or its characters, just this plot. I take payment in review form however *wink**wink*

**THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE**

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 6: Perpetual Reaction**

You know that annoying habit that you were so happy to be rid of? But then when it comes back you want to kick yourself for letting it back in your life? Like when you were little and you picked your nose without any inhibitions in front of everyone, sometimes even daring to taste it or the habit of checking for monsters in your closet or under the bed and sleeping with your nightlight. When you started growing up you knew you had to stop, sure every once in a while you sneak that naughty index finger back to explore but you would be darned if you'd let anyone see, just like how you leave the television on claiming you have an important show to watch when in reality you need it to fall asleep because silence can also be scary. You eventually figured out you had to grow out of it. Such was the case with Sunako and one of her dreaded habits...

One that she would soon learn wasn't much of a habit to begin with, but more of a _**reaction.**__.._

The steam began to clear and the form of someone became much more evident. Sunako rubbed her eyes as if that would help her vision became clearer, because she just could not believe the person that was standing right in front of her. It had to be a vision. A dream... err... or nightmare. Whatever category it fell on it didn't matter much for she was about to go into full hyperventilation mode.

"Ky...K...Kyo..." Even her tongue wasn't helping much, she came to terms that she was definitely in some sort of twisted dream.

"Sunako?" Her vision spoke or more likely questioned. It was as if he too was surprised to see her there.

His perfect and muscular arm reached out towards her, he would just disappear right? After all it was just a hallucination... right?

She motioned her arm to mimic his and reached for his face as well. His hand finally cupped her face gently and she could feel the bright creatures touch while her hand came in contact with smooth porcelain like skin.

She could feel **his **touch and she could feel **him**... you are not supposed to feel a vision!

Sunako body began to feel faint, her cheeks burned like she had high fever... she screamed, loudly, as blood began to surface from her nostrils, lots and lots of blood. She quickly covered her nose trying to stop the hemorrhage like bleeding. _"This can't be happening." _

"Sunako!" His voice carried anxiousness and so did his eyes as he reached for her once more.

Her vision was now clearer than ever, Kyohei Takano, the angelic like being, the creature responsible for her horrible habits and reactions was in front of her... completely naked. The dark haired girl made a run for it before his hand touched her once more. She had enough of the not-so-like-vision for one day.

Not thinking too clearly and only worried of stopping the ongoing gush of blood, Sunako ran towards Noi's room. She closed the door behind her. Her panting was heavy but ended up subsiding as she rested her back safely on Noi's bedroom door. A mental note she skipped was that Noi's room was not only Noi's room anymore but Takenaga's as well. The strange movements within the bed were sure to cause her a worse reaction than what she had previously experienced. Interrupted by the unexpected commotion the owners of such bedroom couldn't help but jump quickly and embarrassingly grab something near them to cover their not-shameful romantic actions.

"Sunako! Can't you knock?" Takenaga covered his lower half as best as he could. The crimson color in his face said it all.

Noi on the other hand saw Sunako's terrified expression and forgot all about sudden modesty, "Sunako what's wrong?" To which Takenaga also turned to look at her and immediately jumped from the bed. Before he stepped forward his girlfriend slammed a pillow below his abdomen.

"Oh my god, I did not need to see _that_!" Sunako bellowed as she covered her eyes. She had seen enough naked men to last her a life time now.

The brunette mustered a chagrin smile, "Well you were the one who barged in without knocking."

"Who the heck leaves the door unlocked while doing _that_? Or while taking a shower? Or anything that requires someone being indecent!"

Noi dressed herself with a robe and made her way to her exasperated friend. "Why on earth are you bleeding so much? Did you hit yourself with something?" She examined her face thoroughly while brushing her dark tresses away.

"I saw... I saw..."

"You saw?" Noi encouraged her while eyeing Takenaga.

"I saw a vision... of someone..."

"A ghost?" Noi's eyes opened wide. If there was something that scared her witless it was any paranormal activity. "You saw a ghost?"

Takenaga who was finally dressed took a wet rag to her nose to wipe away the blood that seemed to have momentarily ceased.

"It was real... _he_ was so real..." Sunako continued to incoherently ramble on and on.

Yuki and Ranmaru didn't take long to come into the room. The gentle blond as always cried out dramatically at the gory mess that was Sunako. "Sunako! What happened to you? You're bleeding!"

"She saw a ghost," Noi mentioned. Her complexion pale as a sheet of white paper.

"You saw a ghost?" Yuki asked equally terrified.

The redhead merely shook his head realizing what had really happened. But, before he could give his input on who the ghost really was, the '_ghost_' had already entered the room.

"Hate to break it to ya' Nakahara but I'm not dead... yet... so I'm not a ghost."

They all turned to look at the glaring blond.

Noi, Takenaga and Yuki exchanged guilty glances, while Ranmaru decided to take his leave. There was definitely some explaining to do that he wasn't willing to participate in.

Sunako choked and blood began to trickle from her nose once again. She pointed her trembling finger at the handsome figure, "You..."

**x.I.x**

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sunako was confused for starters. "Why did you guys hide it from me?" She had managed to stop the bleeding after Noi took her away from the room where her tormentor lingered. Her flushed face finally going back to her natural pale tone after she changed into comfortable pajamas. She noticed after Kyohei had walked in she had only the white towel as a garment covering very little of her body and everyone had just seen her like that.

Noi stood quiet for a while her mind trying to collect the right words. What was she to tell her? "Would you really have stayed if we had told you he would be coming over?"

She thought about it for a second before answering, "Yes... no … agh! I don't know. How am I supposed to answer something like that?" It was annoying to have to be in the same room with him again. While she put up the front that she didn't care if she came into contact with him it was something she really never had to worry about before due to the fact Kyohei hadn't showed up in her life for the past five years. But, now, with no warning she was left at the mercy of the bright and handsome man who instead of becoming uglier with the passing years had become more gorgeous.

"I know you, Sunako. At least give me some credit as a friend. I know you would have excused yourself and not wanted to stay here with us."

She was right, but she wasn't about to admit it. "How long did you know?"

"Since yesterday, Kyohei had talked to Takenaga two days ago. Yuki invited him to your wedding... he didn't even mention you were here," Noi explained warily, twiddling her thumbs.

Between those words all Sunako caught was that Kyohei knew she was getting married and all her mind processed was that he still decided to show up. Even if he didn't know she was there he was going to go to her wedding. She found her heart beating faster and a slight, "Damn Yuki," escaping her lips.

"Sunako... do you hate me?"

The girl shook her head no. "I don't hate any of you. He just caught me by surprise..."

"I'm sure he was too. We were going to tell you both tomorrow, but I guess that's what we get for hiding things from you two. Please tell me you're not considering leaving...?"

Her lips moved but no sound came out. She really couldn't answer that question at that moment.

Noi swallowed a lump she had been building up in her throat and hugged her friend firmly, "Please don't leave." In the back of Sunako's mind were just plans on how to escape. The last thing she had expected was to see him after five years. She had been doing well without him so far, she didn't need him in her life again. Her nose bleeds were back after all that time of having none; it was a strange reaction to seeing him once more. She didn't want them. Not after working so hard to get rid of them. This was not something she had expected...

**x.I.x**

"You guys could have at least warned me," Kyohei scolded the two remaining men in the room, "I thought I was hallucinating and I could have done some not so nice things." He remembered her words and how she had referred to him as a vision. He had seen Sunako in his dreams many times before, many of them in one way or another had seemed quite realistic and somehow he felt this 'hallucination' was one of the best ones.

"Would you have stayed?" Takenaga asked him seriously.

He combed his hair gingerly with his fingers. "I..." he hesitated, "yeah... no. I don't know. I would have probably thought about it."

"You wouldn't have," Takenaga answered for him. "And probably she wouldn't have stayed either. We were going to tell you tomorrow."

"After she and I both had a heart attack?"

"I thought you guys were over each other," Yuki pitched in.

Kyohei passed his hands through his hair once more, "We are... She is for sure. I was just caught off guard."

Yuki smiled at him before he said, "You know... you made Sunako bleed again."

"Yeah, I've never been proud of that..." he rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged at his lips.

All of them had been surprised of that one sole action.

_It had taken Sunako all the help she could get to stop that nasty habit which seemed to only happen when Kyohei got way too close to her. She had seen different doctors from cardio, to neurologists and any other experts with white robes and a Ph.D to their name that would give her an opinion as to what was causing it. _

_Their last referred doctor was Doctor Watamaniuk. Not a helpful name truth be told specially with Kyohei's mood regarding the matter. __The blond shifted in the waiting room's seat. He couldn't understand how Sunako was so calm about things. Visiting a shrink was not something people should be calm about. _

_Then again Sunako seemed like the type who had visited shrinks over and over again. And while those thoughts surrounded his mind he refrained from asking her exactly __that__. _

_"Why are we here?" Kyohei grunted. The girls from the office continued to gawk at him and he could swear he could see hearts coming out from their eyes adding to his never ending frustration. _

_Sunako on the other hand seemed to have hearts coming out of her eyes due to the skeleton head she had borrowed from the receptionist and that she now held in her hands lovingly. She continued to play and examine it as if it were a new toy. To which Kyohei swore there was no changing his new girlfriend. __"You know why we're here," she answered nonchalantly._

_"I don't understand why you want to do this." What he really wanted to tell her was that he liked her just the way she was, bloody nose and all. He liked her completely. She didn't need to change or be 'fixed'. _

_Without giving him a second look and as if she had read his mind she stated simply her final reason, "I am not doing this just for you. I'm here because I want to be and because I need this." _

_"Nakahara Sunako," called out an older man. His glasses midway to his nose as he looked back and forth between his writing pad and the people in the room until two of them stood up. He figured the annoyed blond was her moral support. However it didn't seem as he was providing much support to begin with. The man began scribbling down notes until they went inside the room and they all took their seats. Both of them were motioned to sit on the black loveseat while he sat across from them. _

_Sunako was surprised that the man could actually walk and seat himself without falling or bumping into anything without looking where he was going. Although the room was nothing different from any psychiatrist office it still had some pretty strange gadgets around that she had never seen. _

_Kyohei was anything but impressed. He hated being analyzed and he hated people assuming they could figure him out in one hour.  
><em>

_"So, Miss Nakahara?" he asked before proceeding._

_"I prefer Sunako," she replied. _

_He continued to scribble notes and then glanced at Kyohei from above his glasses. "And you are?" _

_"Kyohei Takano, the boyfriend." _

_"I see," he continued to scribble some more. __Kyohei's glare was unwavering and constant. _

_"Well, Sunako, it seems you have no history of head trauma or any physical condition that allows your current... symptoms to occur. That is why Doctor Takashi referred you to me. But why, Sunako, do you feel you are really here for?" _

_The blond gritted his teeth, he debated staying quiet for a moment but knew he wouldn't be able to and so he didn't. "She's here so you can give her the answer of that goddamn question you just asked. You're getting paid to know that so why don't you stop wasting our time and tell her what she needs to know instead of asking stupid questions!" Surprisingly the doctor merely nodded and listened. "Ouch! What the hell?" He winced from the back slap that the dark haired girl graced him with. _

_"Kyohei, if you're just going to act like an immature kid you can leave!" _

_Folding his arms he accepted defeat. He didn't want to be there but he was not about to walk out and leave her alone in this. He would be there for her until the end. _

_"Unfortunately I cannot give Sunako the answer. The answer lies solely in her. Which is why she is here..." _

_And so the questioning began most of them he asked to get Sunako comfortable. She was a bit apprehensive at first but she was determined to fix her problem. If there was something that Sunako had in bundles it had to be determination and when she wanted something there was no stopping her.  
><em>

_"Please say the first word that comes to mind when I say the following: Light..."_

_**"Darkness..."**_

_"Loneliness..."_

_**"Wonderful..."**_

_"Pain..."_

_**"Fun..." **_

_"Scary..."_

_**"Fun..."**_

_"Happiness..."_

_**"Violent death..."**_

_"Life..."_

_**"Blood..." **_

_"Love..."_

_**"Hiroshi!"**__ She exclaimed._

_"He says love and all you can think of is that THING?" Kyohei exclaimed._

_Sunako shrugged innocently."He said the first word that comes to mind."_

_"That is correct," the doctor agreed, "let's continue. Dog..."_

_**"Cerberus..."**_

_"Paradise..."_

_**"Hades..."**_

_"Radiant..."_

_**"Plague..."**_

_"Unpleasant..."_

_**"Pretty people..."**_

_"Calm..."_

_**"Zombies..."**_

_"Hate..."_

_**"Kyohei..."**__ Her hands clasped her lips as soon as she realized what she had just said. __The handsome blond looked at her in disbelief. _

_"Seriously! Come on!" __"Now, now, this is a good exercise she is not repressing anything which is good," the doctor defended. __Kyohei however didn't think the same, "My ass this a good exercise!" _

_"Yeah, I don't think I want to play anymore," she said quietly. For some reason her brain didn't filter out the words anymore and it suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea. __This only earned her a glare from her already exasperated boyfriend. Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity he said, "You know what, I want to hear more. Go ahead... keep going..." _

_"Very well..." said the complacent doctor ignoring Sunako's not-so-subtle sign language, "Unhappiness..."_

_**"Rejection..."**__ She hated it more and more, she wished she could stop her lips from moving but they wanted to speak. Say more things she had never dared to say. _

_"Sweet..."_

_**"Yuki..." **_

_"Intelligent..."_

_**"Takenaga..."**_

_*She thinks great things of all of them but she wants to kill me…* __Kyohei rolled his eyes at his inner thoughts. _

_"Dependable..."_

_**"Ranmaru..."**_

_Now he was getting pissed off and he was ready to walk off until..._

_"Beautiful..."_

_**"Kyohei..."**__ Her face showed bewilderment at the name she had just blurted out as did Kyohei's. __  
><em>

_After regaining composure and a few more word associations, the doctor went ahead to ask about her past._

_"Do you remember when you had your first nosebleed?"_

_"No. I mean I probably had some when I was younger. But never this bad... I think my first one was nearing the end of middle school." _

_"Do you recall what you were doing when it happened?" __She lifted a pale and slim finger to her lips in a thoughtful manner. Her eyes drifting as she was trying to remember a memory that was placed away in the deepest and darkest corner of her mind. _

_Kyohei straightened his back and watched her from the corner of his caramel eyes, curious as to who or what may have been responsible for her bloody reactions. _

_"Well I believe we were going on our annual class trip and..." she trailed off, her eyes fixated on the floor, "we had our trip with another class. I had confessed to this boy the week before... he was in another class... he rejected me," her voice became soft. But she continued, "I had to sit in back of him and his new radiant and beautiful girlfriend." Something in her voice said that it still pained her to remember that day. _

_"When you were rejected by him, how did that make you feel?" _

_The blond wanted to knock the doctor out for asking for what to him seemed a stupid question. Deep down inside though he too wanted to know how it made her feel. He knew that the idiot who had rejected her back then had a lot to do with her dark and outcast personality. He often wondered what she had been like before that ever happened. Had she been outgoing? Had she been sweet? _

_"How do you think it made me feel?" the girl asked softly as if the answer should be evident. The dark aura around her grew prominently. _

_"I don't know how did it make you feel?" __Sunako turned to the person asking the question this time, it wasn't the doctor but the gorgeous blond who had self proclaimed himself her boyfriend. _

_"Ugly..." _

**x.I.x**

_In the next chapter:_

_-What had the doctor diagnosed Sunako with, in the past? _  
><em>-Will Sunako stay and ask Kyohei to leave?Or will she decide to leave instead? <em>

**A/N**: Sorry to cut it off there. I want to keep the chapters sweet and short.

I was so scared for the last chapter at first. I saw people were reading but no reviews so I was freaking out that no one liked it. But then I received some uplifting and amazing reviews from some of you that just touched my heart and are giving me so much inspiration.

Now I am writing two fanfics at a time right now. While my other fic does have a lot of views and at first was getting a lot of reviews, the reviews have become less and less so I'm assuming people are losing interest. Being that this one is getting more attention I will probably dedicate more of my time to this one. I will soon start class and I have a full time job, which means 40 or more hours a week go to my job and 23 hours a week go to my classes. So the little time I have left I use it to sleep and write. So the reviews really help me know that I am at least entertaining some of you and that it is worth doing it. Even if it's a small hello or something like: 'I am reading it!' helps a lot. Sorry for my little deviation but I just wanted to let you guys know how important it is for me.

I wanted to really give special thanks to you awesome reviewers that are keeping this story alive:

Firestorm1991: You have been there since day one. I am truly thankful for sticking with this story and for taking the time to review always 3

Dilly Pickles: You are such a sweetheart and I don't mind sending you private update messages. That is my pleasure. Especially it is the least I can do since you are also reviewing each chapter. It makes me so happy!

NarutoNineTailFox: I'm so glad you are still reading. You have also reviewed since day one. You are totally awesome!

deets1: What can I say your review blew me away when I read it. Thank you for such a beautiful and detailed review. You rock! Hugs!

Get ready for a roller-coaster of a ride!


	7. Bittersweet Destiny

**THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE**

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 7: Bittersweet Destiny**

The Greeks were onto something with their whole beliefs of destiny, love and seemingly homoerotic gods, the alluring concept that everything somewhere things were always beautiful like Mount Olympus have given an opportunity from even then to believe that there should always be such expectations. That beauty should be an _expectation_. And maybe somewhere in the midst of all the fights between Titans and Gods, there was probably that one demigod whose beauty was incomparable and who had a certain effect to anyone and everyone as opposed to the feared creature Medusa who had quite the opposite effect. In most tales it is said that a hero beheads her, however the story varies from mouth to mouth. Like one never told of how a sexy demigod seduced and conquered Medusa's heart only to leave her headless and dead cold. Yes, destiny was cruel and had a crappy sense of humor...

Whatever cruel joke destiny had planned, Sunako had definitely had enough of playing along with it. At first it had been impossible and even inconceivable for her to believe that someone like Kyohei could even be interested in such an inferior creature such as herself. Yet destiny decided that it should be so. Kyohei knocked down all her defensive walls and forcefully let himself into her darkened and voided heart. He occupied a bigger space as time passed by. Destiny had played its hand well and then it bitch slapped her in her face...

"Screw you destiny," Sunako mumbled annoyed, her eyes were closed as she tossed and turned in her bed.

Sunako's mind replayed the events on her mind over and over. Her head ringing with the last thing Noi said, _"Maybe it's destiny that has brought you guys together again."_ Her now-in-danger to become ex-friend's words were irritating and intruding with her much needed and precious sleep. Her once comfortable bed had much more of a table feel to it and her fluffy pillow had suddenly become rock hard. Counting zombies and skeletons who were trying to jump over some creepy fence was not really helping her reconcile her sleep at all. Damn Kyohei, damn Noi, damn Yuki, damn destiny and damn it all really. To make matters worse he had a far deeper effect on her than she could have imagined. She had not had a nosebleed in the past seven years and now they were back. Her curse and her nuisance... were back.

_She had worked hard to get rid of her maladies. Doing many things she probably would have never dared to do if it weren't for that dreadful impulse called love, even though she would never fully admit to herself that, that had been the reason._

_"What you have is fairly simple to explain," the doctor spoke without giving any of the two present people a second glance._

_"How can I fix it? Do I need any medication?" Sunako asked eagerly._

_"Yeah, doc... just give us the meds she needs and we'll be on our way," Kyohei added._

_The doctor stopped his paper turning motion and his gaze directed at them both seriously, "I had already told you that your nosebleeds have nothing to do with any physical abnormalities," he paused but only received confused blinks so he continued, "the way your brain works, Sunako, or any brain for that matter is that it too has a defense mechanism just like your whole body. Your brain controls these mechanisms protect it from anything that might prove harmful to you."_

_"My brain is causing this?" Sunako cocked an eyebrow and nonchalantly questioned, "Am I crazy?"_

_The doctor gave her a sympathetic smile, "No. Nosebleeds can be caused by stress too... It's almost like an allergy of sorts."_

_"So wait... are you saying I'm only allergic to this radiant creature? That's not really news..." Her thumb pointed towards Kyohei._

_"Your boyfriend woman! I'm your boyfriend," he corrected._

_The doctor ignored the blond and moved on to Sunako's questions, "You have guarded your emotions from men and people in general. From what you have told me you hate... beautiful people, is it?" He took a look at his notes once more. "Yes, beautiful people or what you call 'radiant'. Now the difference now is that Kyohei is the only one able to activate this reaction now. After living with four handsome young men, which by the way I would have never allowed my daughter to do at any point in time, you seemed to have this reaction which each and every one of them." He placed his right hand on his chin in a thoughtful matter, "it seems, Sunako, you already have the cure or medicine to your problem."_

_"What is it?" both asked in unison._

_"Takano Kyohei," he stated, "As much as I hate to admit it. He is what you need at this moment."_

_Kyohei and Sunako looked at each other, both in dire shock and disbelief._

_The doctor held a confident smirk at the couple, "In a perfect world I would say that this relationship is unhealthy for various reasons to the obvious eyes. But, you two fit. As different as you both may be, you two complement each other. I truly believe that spending more time with Takano will definitely relieve you from your habit... and I think that Kyohei will benefit much from you as well, with his anger management issues and all."_

_"I don't have anger management problems!" Kyohei snapped._

_And that was it. The realization kicked in that it was all in her mind. She was the only one able to do things. It was her and only her._

A pale hand rested upon her forehead filled with sweat beads. She had been restless all night, the memories of a yesterday that was lost and today's events were far much more than she could handle. The indecision of whether she should stay or leave was giving her a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe I'm just hungry," she contemplated.

Looking back at the clock in her nightstand, the big bold white numbers read 1:00 am. She rubbed her face in frustration. She needed to be up early for a meeting the same day and she hated being sleepy. Her 'A' game was always necessary when dealing with contractors and making sure she wasn't going to be overcharged for a piece of wood. Sunako got up from bed and stumbled down the corridor. She managed to maintain her balance as she went downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped abruptly and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat; the light from the refrigerator caused a halo like effect on the beautiful creature that stood by it.

His eyes wandered up and down at the new presence. He felt the urge to smirk but he refrained from doing so. He continued with his mission of getting milk, he had lied to Takenaga when he said he wasn't hungry, he was always hungry and with nothing to eat in the train because of his fear of being poisoned by one of his new fan girls, his stomach grumbled and didn't let him sleep.

Sunako couldn't move, in fact she couldn't even speak. She could only watch as the blond directed himself to fridge and then to the cupboard. Her inner thoughts played scenarios on how she could murder him and get away with it. Maybe stab him to death and tell everyone he decided to leave to save some of his pride. Or maybe she could choke him and throw his body down a ditch, although the transporting of the body might prove quite troublesome. She was dragged back to the present when Kyohei swayed a glass half filled with milk in front of her. She thought of refusing it and just turning back to bed. But a sharp pain in her stomach reminded her she too had not eaten much during the day. With a sense of mistrust she accepted the glass and entered the kitchen to rest her back on the counter while Kyohei rested his on the opposite wall facing towards her.

They were only a few feet away from each other but the place had a claustrophobic feel to it. There was a lack of awkwardness between both of them which they found strange. But still their eyes could not meet, if one looked the other one would look away and the gazing game began. The song of the crickets out in the yard and the sound of water droplets making a _drip drop_ sound were an accompanying tune to their silence.

'_Who will talk first?' _

'_What can I say?'_

Those were their thoughts. So many things to be said but neither dared to utter a word. Sunako finished the milk first she washed the cup, dried it and placed it back in the cupboard. She nodded a silent goodnight as she was about to leave.

Kyohei couldn't help but speak. It was always him who made the first move after all. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave," his tone was serious and rough.

To which the dark haired girl could only scoff as she directed a malicious sneer. "Asking you to leave will seem as though your presence is bothersome... meaning that I actually _care_ that you're here, when I don't," and with that she took her leave.

The blond stood there dumbfounded by Sunako's words, he thought he was being strong and serious but instead it was her who delivered a harsh blow. Winning back her friendship was going to be anything but easy.

x.I.x

A/N: Wow, thank you, thank you for all the awesome reviews! You guys must really want me to finish this fic. Well since you were all so freakin' awesome I decided to post this chapter, I was going to make it longer but honestly it would have taken me longer. So here's this part and the good thing is that part of Chapter 8 is already written. I think this chapter sounded way better in my head, but I don't know you be the judge. Please, please remember to review. Let me know if you guys are still reading.

A special thanks to the following people: NarutoNineTaleFox, sickofshoujogirls, cdw92, FireStorm1991, cc, Dilly Pickles, begger and Lalalala. (Love you all! You guys rock my world!)

Also, both firestorm1991 and sickofshoujogirls have some great Wallflower fics, so if you want to read some more fics head on over there and show your support!

Remember comments, criticisms, ideas, etc are welcomed.


	8. Sleepless Ingénue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Wallflower or its wonderful characters. Just the plot and any OC. New chapter enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE<strong>

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 8: Sleepless Ingénue**

The feeling of sleep depravity is like having a huge hangover and waking up to the realization that you may have made some dumb mistake the night before. Sunako had never been a big drinker, in fact she avoided alcohol as much as possible, the effects of it were nice during the night but it wasn't worth the price her head had to pay in the morning. Not being able to sleep the hours she needed made her feel just the same. She had been an insomniac during her teenage years and now she knew she was paying for it. All those nights of Horror Movie Marathons were actually catching up to her now. She wasn't able to stay awake and pull all-nighters like before.

She released a deep sigh with one thought in mind, _'Being an adult sucks...'_

The dark haired girl began to get ready and felt compelled to check her face in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep. Her finger encircled her tired eyes and she couldn't help but groan in annoyance. It was a definite thing that she wouldn't be in her **A **game today. But, she was not about to let any man think that because she was a woman she didn't know what she was talking about. After placing her hair in a messy ponytail and hiding the evidence off her tired face with a bit of makeup, she decided to go downstairs. The laughs of the boys could be heard already in the kitchen and a hint of guilt hit her when she realized she didn't wake up as early as she had planned to make them breakfast. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was cooking for all of them. She didn't do it because she was pushed around by them or because she was obligated to, she just enjoyed cooking and she loved the fact that the boys appreciated her food as well.

"Morning, Sunako!" Yuki greeted her with a cheerful smile and his usual playful wink.

"Good morn-" she began but stopped midway at the sight of Kyohei. Her voice ended in a soft whisper, "morning." Her mind was still hazy and she almost prayed that she imagined the whole Kyohei debacle.

Takenaga and Yuki noticed her abrupt pause but continued to make conversation in order to avoid the awkward encounter.

"Sunako, I thought you didn't like coffee!" Yuki stated as Sunako poured the dark liquid in a brown mug.

She shrugged; it was the best answer she could give without having to explain that she didn't sleep at all because of her overhyped mind regarding a certain blond specimen.

The blond, who, now stared at her was surprised too, he knew that she hated coffee with a passion. He handed her the hazelnut creamer he held in his hand almost automatically without her asking.

Sunako nodded a slight thank you as she accepted and poured it into the concoction. She suppressed a smile at the thought of him still remembering that she would only drink coffee if she could add as many things as possible to it, just to kill the taste. But, like the rest of the boys, she needed to kick start her awful morning with some caffeine. Otherwise she knew she would not last.

x.I.x

They all went their separate ways for the day. Noi had a small office in the center of town where she practiced psychology after graduating top of her class. Takenaga had tried to hide from his editor after not being able to write pass the first paragraph in his new novel he figured he might as well man up and meet with the editor to deliver the one and only paragraph at the moment. Ranmaru went to his daily meetings in the city to make sure his stocks and businesses were taken care of. Yuki had received a great job offer in the city as well with a brand named couture company that he thoroughly enjoyed working for.

Sunako had her hands full on her end. The day had gone by quickly and the construction workers showed no sign of slowing down. She scribbled on her notepad and punched the numbers on her calculator fiercely. When she had told Ranmaru she would be taking care of the restaurant construction details, she was confident she could pull it off and she had helped open up other restaurants in foreign countries. She didn't imagine it would be so difficult dealing with opening one in her own country, but she couldn't just ask Ranmaru to step out of his meetings to come and aid her. Plus, there was no way she would give up that easily.

Her hand pressed hard on the yellow pencil to the point of breaking its newly sharpened point over and over.

"If you keep on doing that you'll only have the eraser left," said the voice of an observant tall and lean blond who stood leaning in the doorway of the newly remodeled office.

Sunako's ears perked but her eyes did not leave her paperwork. The sound of his voice created an uncertain feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why did she need to react to him this way?

"What are you doing here?" She asked indifferent.

Without asking her permission he sat down across from her, his caramel eyes unrelenting and challenging tired amethyst colored ones. His canines made an appearance as he smiled and god was his smile ridiculously beautiful. "I wanted to check out your new shindig. That couch is freaking hideous, it's like it came straight out of a porn movie," he pointed to the back where a bright red retro-like couch was carefully placed.

Sunako tried to control her laughs but failed and could only turn into fits of giggles. "I know, that's what I thought too!"

"What the hell was Ranmaru thinking? He's the one who chose it, right?"

She nodded in between her amusing laughter. "Yeah, he began to do his 'décor' in the office before I had a chance to come in. I was on time to stop him from making him decorate the dining area like the Moulin Rouge."

"No kidding," he snorted with laughter. His laughter dissipated as Sunako's smile turned into a frown, almost as if she remembered she shouldn't be laughing with him in the first place. Her eyes diverted back to her paperwork while he continued to contemplate her through the corner of his eyes. She looked quite cute, he thought, a white hard hat over her pony tail, a simple black shirt and jeans which made was a laid back look but serious at the same time. He turned his gaze someplace else as she gave him a questioning stare.

Sunako decided to try and ignore his presence but it was becoming a daunting task. For the looks of it, he wasn't going to budge. His arms had already created a resting place for the back of his head and the smirk plastered on his face only suggested he was there to stay. She was about to tell him to bug off when her cell phone began to vibrate, _'saved by the cell... and … Dorian?' _Her eyes immediately widened at the name. She grabbed it, knowing Kyohei would be all too curious and she excused herself nervously.

"Finally! I thought something had happened to you and I was going to have to board the next plane to Japan..." An excited tone came out of her cell phone. Sunako smiled unconsciously at his accent. How long had it been since she heard his voice? Two days... three days... "It's been hell not being able to talk to you for two whole weeks. Please tell me you still not upset with me, love. I'm a foolish idiot... I shouldn't have said those things..."

She finally had the courage to speak, "Its okay. I'm sorry I have kept you waiting this long. I just needed to sort out my thoughts."

"It's okay if you want us to stay in Japan after the wedding. Please don't call it off. I love you... and I meant it when I said I would follow you wherever you go," he confessed. His voice was still calm and soothing, even under the circumstances. It was what she mostly admired and loved about him, he wore his heart up on his sleeve. With him there were no games. He was always honest and emotionally beautiful. He had the courage to say what he felt at any given time, unlike her.

"I just wanted to spend some time in Japan. I know you have important duties to attend to in your country, but before I can commit to spend my life with you there, I at least want to enjoy my friends... no... my family," she reiterated, "I wanted to stay with them for just a little bit longer..." That's what she needed to tell him all along.

The week before she decided to leave for Japan and back to Auntie's place they both argued of where they would end up living and why one place was more important than the other. She had been too scared to tell him why she wanted to go back to Japan and just decided to throw everything that she found wrong with Romania, Dorian's (her fiancé) birth and rightful place. Sunako had also been scared of being told she was not good enough for him. She sometimes could see it in the way his family viewed her that she wasn't up to their _level_. She was having a hard time telling her friends that there might be no wedding after all and with the joy of the restaurant finally falling into place, she just didn't have the heart to ruin the mood. She found that eventually she would need to decide and tell her friends no matter what the decision. But, if the decision turned out to be calling off the wedding, it was something she was not looking forward to telling any of them, especially Noi who seemed over the top happy about planning it.

"You could have just told me that, love," she could feel him smile with his words. "Don't run away from _us_... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sunako."

At his petition her head snapped back to look at Kyohei. She had wanted to say those exact words to him before, the million and one times she called and hanged up. The two million and one times she searched for him and when she found him to only turn back. All she wanted to tell him was: _"Don't run away from what we have... I'm not running away, so why are you?" _She swallowed at the painful memories that were coming back. Her stomach became a knot and she couldn't keep her eyes away from the blond who seem fixated on her paperwork. "I... I won't run away. The wedding is still on, now more than ever," her eyes burned as the words escaped her.

"Thank you, love. I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

She knew he meant it. He had always been a sweetheart to her. "All couples fight, we wouldn't be one if we didn't..." she uttered.

"So right you are. I always thought you were the brains in this relationship," he told her. "Did you receive the driving service I sent you?"

"Yes, you shouldn't have." Her eyes finally settled down as he changed the subject.

"Mmm... now, are you using him or are you just letting him follow you around?"

A huff escaped her pursed lips, "He followed me in the car wherever I walked to. It was getting really weird and people often thought I was going to get kidnapped. So, after a few cops trying to interrogate him, I actually felt bad."

He let out a hearty chuckle at her story.

"It's not funny," she retorted with one arm crossed in indignation as if he could see her. "Besides, I don't need a bodyguard. I can fend for myself," she said thinking back on the serious and silent ninja-like driver.

"I never said he was a bodyguard," his chuckles dissipated as he attempted a serious tone, "the fact that he's fully trained in different types of Martial Arts is just a perk and it was included in the driver/automobile package."

They both laughed and talked just a bit more. Dorian let her know he would accompany her soon in Japan after he was done with his current affairs to which Sunako couldn't help but keep looking back at the Kyohei. What was it with her?

Kyohei tried to listen to her conversation but could only get faint words here and there. The only thing he caught was the name that flashed on her cell phone... Dorian. What kind of name was Dorian anyway? It sounded more like a gay stylists name than anything else. The soft laughs emanating from Sunako's lips told another story, that he was not a gay stylist (not like she would get close to one anyway), he was something more. Maybe it was her fiancé? After all, why would she step out and not want him to listen in on her conversation?

He thought about going home but he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. So he decided to wait for a while. A scornful look appeared on his face as he grabbed the paperwork she was working on. Long strokes and dark pencil marks were a definite sign of her frustration. He scanned the paperwork intently and solved some mental equations. He jumped and turned at the sound of forced throat clearing, only to find the dark haired girl crossed arms and glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing touching my personal things?" She asked outraged.

"You know they're ripping you off, right Nakahara?" he shot back. His head cocked to the side as if he had just arrogantly saved her life.

Her furrowed brows showed disbelief. She extended her hand to grab the papers in Kyohei's hands.

He swiftly moved them out of her reach. "Stop and pay attention. You are being overcharged 25% more for the materials... see here..." he pointed to the list, "and here." He continued to hold the paper closer to his face which in turn drew Sunako closer to him.

"That's why my calculations don't match... that cheating bastard!" She growled. How dare he try to rip her off? This would have never happened to Takenaga or Ranmaru. That's why she needed her sleep, she was about to pay the guy way more than they had on the budget.

With her initial anger she did not even care to notice how close she actually was to his lips. Not until she found the handsome man smirking at her closeness. Her breath became quite accelerated and she could feel her blood pressure rising. She covered her nose in a gist and roughly snagged the papers from his hand, "give me that!"

She searched for the lying scum bag until she found him. "Akira!"

"Miss Nakahara," the young man acknowledged with a wink.

They had opted for him because he promised to give them the most competitive prices but now she knew he was hoping he could take advantage of her. She hated when people just viewed her as a simple girl with no brains, when she was anything but. She decided to get over her Kyohei-reaction and stomp off to find the contractor.

"Can you explain why on earth the statement says something different than the stipulated price?" She shoved the paperwork in front of him.

His face and that of his crew became that of trapped animals. They had been caught and while he tried to put up a front, his crew embarrassedly continued with their work. "I don't know what you mean..."

"Don't play innocent," she warned.

"Listen lady..." he began but was interrupted by a menacing blond ready to jump at him at any time.

"Watch it!" Kyohei growled.

The crew saw this and grabbed their tools to surround the trio. The man known as Akira extended his right arm to hold their stations. He smirked slightly and shrugged, "I am not trying to play you. Prices go up, it's the economy."

"Oh, bullshit!" Kyohei called out. He knew the ins and outs of the business; he had worked with contractors before when he was trying to pay for Cram School. He wasn't as lucky as the rest of the group who had the support from their families.

"This is ridiculous! If you're going to believe this good for nothing asshole, then our deal is over. So what's it gonna be?" He dared her to answer.

Sunako maintained her stance, without even blinking once, "I think I'll stick with the asshole..." she challenged back.

Akira sneered, "Fine, you can have him do all of this work since he seems to know more than I do... we're done here." He signaled his crew to drop everything and leave.

Sunako finished her paperwork and was finally ready to go home. She was somewhat thankful for Kyohei's company, the restaurant seemed so big without anyone there and while she loved the idea of finding out that it might have been some ancient burial ground and some ghost would be wandering around; she just didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She was relieved that she didn't have to tell her friends that there would be no more wedding, but she knew that meant that she would have to leave Japan for good. Now, that Akira had stormed off angry with his crew, she needed to find another contractor, which was not good for their strict deadline.

Kyohei patiently waited for Sunako as she closed up the place. He could tell by the look of frustration she had, that letting go of Akira was going to hurt her. Now, he wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to meddle, but he just couldn't stand idly by for someone to just rip off his friends. "I'll get going now," Kyohei said, relieved that he was able to accompany Sunako for the remainder of the day.

She shot him a questioning look, "aren't you going home too?" It wasn't her business to know, but she was curious and her mouth couldn't help but opening before her brain processed the words. It was one of her many bad habits that she had yet to tame.

"Nah, I got some stuff to do still. I'll meet ya' back at the house," he waved nonchalantly. The driver that was waiting for Sunako acted like he was distracted by something else but he could tell he was very into their conversation while he maintained his stoic position at the open automobile door. "They're waiting for you." He motioned her with his head.

"Yeah..." was all she could say. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that he would not accept the ride home. But, if she considered the old Kyohei, he hated accepting any types of favors even the smallest ones. She watched him as he waved and said a slight 'see ya later' and a switch went off in her head as if remembering something she had long forgotten. "Kyohei!" She called out to him. To which he immediately turned back, his eyes giving her the same questioning look she had given him before. "I didn't ask for your help..." she started.

Kyohei rolled his eyes, "I know."

As he was about to turn back Sunako blurted out, "Thank you... for the whole contractor thing and helping me catch the discrepancies..."

He didn't say anything back, except he responded with a slight nod. Yet, when he turned and was confident that she was no longer looking, a small smile adorned his handsome features.

She held back one thing though, one thing which she could only disclose in her mind, _*Thank you for staying with me too.* _She got into the car and watched as his image faded into the crowd.

x.I.x

"This is un-freaking-believable..." Ranmaru gasped and dramatically clutched his chest.

"Ranmaru! Are you okay?" Yuki cried out, his face was in horror at the sight of his red-head friend. Ranmaru's torn up clothing and messy red bangs was more than poor Yuki could handle. "Those girls are fierce," he said as he peeked out the window.

"He's been here two days! Two freaking days and already the whole town knows," he stressed out frustrated.

"Well at one point in time you would have been happy to see all these 'young kittens' at our doorstep," Takenaga sneered as he walked in and overheard their conversation. He grinned at the sight of his messy demeanor and knew he had been attacked by their old fans. It was just like old times.

It was true that Ranmaru once claimed the fame of being one of the most wanted boys in town. And, yes, he used to crave their crazed attention. But, he had been back more than once in town and not once had a multitude of girls lined up outside the house. Sure, he received the common winks and slips of numbers into his pants but nothing this crazy.

Outside the Nakahara residence, a swarm of hormone filled girls crowded the entrance. Many of them holding cameras as if they were waiting for someone famous, they screamed and chanted each of the boy's names. But one in particular stood out: "Kyohei! Kyohei!" They chanted in unison. Their screams went wild as the boys peeked through the window.

Right in the midst of all the screaming girls, there was someone out of place. A man dressed in a black suit, wearing dark sunglasses that shielded his eyes. He watched carefully at the scene inside the tinted windows of the BMW. His hand reached over his pocket when his cell phone began to vibrate. The name of his boss flashed and he immediately pressed the answer button.

"Yes, ma'am?" He answered courteously.

"What news have you got for me?" A feminine stern yet anxious voice questioned.

"Some of the rumors are confirmed, they are all here, except Takenaga Kyohei. I have yet to see him." He gulped at his last statement; he knew that it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

"Well you better make damn sure you find out if he's back or not! This time he is not getting away..."

He winced at the sound of the unexpected click. He would stay out all night if he had to, one thing was for sure and he was not going to fail his boss. He knew better than to cross her wrath. Thinking back on all the damage she left behind in these people's lives, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them once again.

x.I.x

_To be continued..._

Why was Sunako postponing her wedding? Will she end up warming up to Kyohei once more? Will Kyohei gain her friendship and trust back? Who is this mysterious lady after Kyohei and what does she have to do in their lives?

A/N: Well what did you guys think? Did you guys like the SunakoxKyohei little moments? There will be more flashbacks coming soon! Please R&R, I'm dying to know what you guys think. Remember, your reviews keep this story alive!

Special and big, huge thanks to:

FireStorm1991, cdw92, Pallas, NarutoNineTaleFox, sickofshoujogirls, you guys rock my fanfiction world! I love you guys! Truly!


	9. Those Lingering Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, except maybe the plot and OC's. Other than that, nothing, nada, 0. This is for fun, enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE<strong>

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 9: Those Lingering Thoughts**

Stuck. That was the first word that came to Sunako's mind and then: _How the hell did we end up stuck here?_ She watched the quiet blond next to her discreetly from the corner of her eyes. He looked deep in thought with his head held by his hands which were turned into fists, tilted just slightly towards the horizon. He hadn't changed much physically, she thought, if anything he got even more handsome. With his deep caramel eyes drifting into the wide view of a mixture of mountain and trees, it seemed as if he didn't care that they were _stuck_.

The funny thing was they had been in that same spot before, in that same Ferris wheel 9 years ago. _Whose genius idea was it to come back to this place again? _She was reminded of _who_ exactly when she looked below her. _Oh, right..._ Two carts down, a grinning cutesy blond waved back at her assuring her that he was okay. It was Yuki who had dragged them along to this pointless field trip. Oh yeah, she remembered alright... it went something like this...

_It was your typical Saturday morning, well, maybe not your typical Saturday morning when you consider 5 old High School friends were back living under the same roof, plus the girlfriend of one of them (Noi). Given their past occurrences, break-ups, make-ups and some moved to far away countries, add to that some screaming fan girls outside the house waiting for their dream guys to come out at any second, needless to say it was anything but normal._

_Yet, there is always one in the group who tries to make things different, one that always reminisces on the past and tries to play peacemaker. The one that most if not all in the group couldn't say no to even if they tried..._

_Yuki always thought he was that person in the group, but for some reason his charms and gifts weren't quite working at that exact moment... "Come on guys, it will be fun!" He pleaded for the thousandth time. Neither of his friends seemed to care. Sunako was busy cleaning and trying her best to avoid Kyohei. While Kyohei was trying to avoid Sunako by acting like he was reading Takenaga's book (upside down), Takenaga and Ranmaru were both zombified by their laptops. _

"_Nope," and "Not a chance," were the simple responses he received from his unwilling friends. _

"_Seriously, you guys we should go to the theme park. We used to go every summer when we were in High School!" He tried to make a case but he continued to be ignored. _

_Until Noi overheard him as she was coming into the living room and added her two cents, "that's a great idea! We should all go for old time's sake."_

"_We're not in High School anymore," Kyohei said as he rolled his eyes from behind the book. _

"_First, that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves and second your book is upside down for your information," Noi retaliated and gave him a triumphant look. _

_Kyohei murmured an 'I knew that' and turned the book around. The two men behind their laptop suppressed their laughter as much as they could but to no avail. _

"_All work and no play makes you dull boys," with her hands on her hips Noi teased them. "Besides, Yuki's right we're all here finally together again. Let's do something fun. Plus we'll be able to get away from those overly crazed fangirls Kyohei has out there." _

"_May I remind you, you were once one of them too," he motioned Noi to Takenaga. This earned him a book imprint on his face and a muffled groan. _

"_I'm busy, I have a lot of work to do," Takenaga informed them flatly._

"_Same here," Ranmaru quickly followed his lead. _

_They thought that would be the end of that. But it was far from it. Noi and Yuki decided to tag team this one and annoy them until they received a unison agreement, "All right, we'll go already!" All except one... _

"_And where do you think you're going?" Noi asked as her keen eye grasped the dark shadow of a nervous Sunako trying to sneak her way out of the room unnoticed. _

"_Eeep!" Was the only sound that came out before she was being led out the door along with the rest of the miserables minus two who were absolutely cheerful. _

That is how she found herself in quite an irritating predicament. Stuck in the ferris wheel with the person she least wanted to be stuck with... anywhere. Sunako crossed her arms as she grumbled some incomprehensible curses.

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights," Kyohei stated sarcastically after hearing her. It would have been evident to anyone else that he was just trying to strike up conversation, but as always Sunako was quite the dense one... but in all fairness so was Kyohei when the tables were turned.

"I'm not," Sunako grumbled, "You'd think after 4 years of being in a relationship with you would have known that about me."

It was not the answer the surprised blond expected, but it wasn't a bad one either. He hid a smile that was itching to appear with a fake cough. It was the first time she had referred back to their relationship. He was starting to think their 4 years, 2 months, 14 day relationship had been nothing but a figment of his imagination, but finally she confirmed him that it did exist after all. He stared below him and watched as 5 men in blue jumpsuits worked on the broken ferris wheel. Even though he and Sunako weren't really talking, it was nice just being next to her.

The soft wind blew her jet black hair lightly towards her face. He resisted the temptation to remove the hair from her face with his own hands. She looked beautiful, just like she did on their first date; he remembered everything from that day, right down to the clothes she wore to the way she made him feel...

_Kyohei passed his right hand through his messy blond hair and thought about all the tips that his friends had given him on where to go on a date. Ranmaru offered his idea, it was to take her on a romantic yacht ride, but due to Kyohei's financial situation that was never going to happen and even though Ranmaru offered up his family's yacht it was definitely something that was not him. Noi told him to take her to a romantic dinner and a walk down a pier, while he liked the idea of the walk, he really wasn't sure about the romantic dinner. He loved food, but the food he loved the most was the one made by Sunako. Takenaga was the one who offered the least help since he had yet to ask Noi on a date himself. In fact the best idea came from the least expected person, Yuki._

"_Why don't you just take her to the new amusement Park? They have a really spooky haunted ride that I'm sure she will love," Yuki suggested as he handed him a flyer. _

_Kyohei read the flyer and with a swift movement head locked Yuki and playfully ruffled his hair. "You're a genius! Thanks, Yuki." _

_Now all he had to do was ask Sunako. Kyohei had debated on how to ask Sunako to go on a date with him. He paced around in his room but no ideas came to mind. Why on earth was dating so difficult? Who invented dating anyway? They had been spending a lot of time together, but for some reason he felt it wasn't enough, he wanted to do more things with her, fun things. The bedroom door made a creaking sound as someone opened it, he turned to see who it was but he could see no one there. *It's a ghost!* That thought alone made Kyohei a bit pale. _

"_Dinner is ready," a shy and quiet voice said._

"_Dinner?" he questioned to no one in particular. He looked down only to find chibi-size Sunako standing halfway inside the bedroom. His colors crept back and a rosy one in particular that went directly to his cheeks as soon as he saw her. "Oh, Sunako, I thought - uh -" he didn't really want to say what he thought so he deviated._

"_Huh?" _

"_Nothing," he responded with the shake of his head. _

_Sunako shrugged and told him once more, "Come down for dinner, okay?" _

"_Sunako, wait," Kyohei stopped her before she left. He was sure of what he wanted to say but as soon as she turned around, no longer chibi size, he choked, "I. Would you- uhm- I want -" *Wow, seriously you dumbass?* He cursed at himself for not being able to say the right words. *Would you like to go on a date with me? Would you like to go on a date with me?* He repeated the same phrase on his mind but it just wouldn't come out._

_She blinked twice before asking, "You want what?"_

_He inhaled and tried once more, "I want - I want … fried shrimp." _

_Sunako scoffed, "That's it? I made them for you already, give me some credit will ya?" she laughed as she turned to leave. Proud that she knew what he was going to ask for, if only it had actually been that. _

_Kyohei stepped back and exhaled deeply. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, why couldn't you say it?" he reprimanded himself. Being friends with her had never been difficult, if he wanted to go somewhere with her he wouldn't even ask her, he would just make her go with him whether she cared to or not. With his new-found feelings it had become quite difficult to even ask her the simplest thing. While they still joked around with each other he was more tactful with her. Everything he was feeling at that moment was very new to him. _

_There was one thing he had going for him though and that was that he felt he knew her very well. That night when Sunako was getting ready for bed and bidding her good nights to her plastic friends, her jaw almost dropped when she saw a simple flyer posted on Hiroshi's forehead. She was going to kill whoever had dared to stick the dreadful paper on her dear Hiroshi's head... after she read it of course. The flyer announced the grand opening of a new theme park. She had enjoyed theme parks when she was a little girl. Only good memories came to mind of the only times she was able to be with her parents and all the joy theme parks brought her. She just didn't know if she would enjoy it as much now. But then, a picture of a scary house with demonic like figures beside it was encircled in red marker. "A haunted house!" Sunako squealed. She could feel the excitement pumping through her veins. Even if it was fake, just the thought of being inside a dark house full of horror figures made her want to camp outside the park until it opened. She could almost feel the drool escaping her orifice at the thought of Hiroshi, Josephine and Akira-kun running together inside the haunted attraction. _

_Kyohei entered the bedroom unnoticed by the daydreaming Sunako and asked, "So I take it you would want to go?" Without hesitating Sunako nodded. "It's a date a then..."_

A jolt like movement jerked him back from his thoughts. He looked once again below him and the men in blue jumpsuits tried to apologize for the scare but their words were inaudible. The handsome blond winced as he felt a slight pain on his left hand. Surprise soon embedded his manly features when he realized what was causing his hand to ache... Sunako's hand was holding on to his for dear life. He really couldn't blame her; the sudden abrupt movement was pretty frightening. Bad luck had it that the Ferris wheel broke down when they were at the main top of the ride. Having been there for 15 minutes going on what seemed like forever made the 90 feet off the ground ride not feel as comforting as it looked.

Sunako felt something other than the steel bar she had been holding onto for all this time. It was something smooth, yet strong and warm and it was wiggling a bit. A crimson color crept to her cheeks as she softly removed her right hand from Kyohei's. "Sorry..." She felt a hint of guilt as she saw the red color that was left on his hand from her grip.

"It's okay," he said, his voice laced with reassurance towards her. He flexed his hand to relieve the numbness from being held too tight.

"Why are they taking so long? We've been up here forever."

Kyohei scowled, he didn't think his company bothered her that much, but then again he couldn't blame her for that either. "It's only been 10 minutes," he informed her as he moved forward, leaning his arms in the handle bars, which made the cart swing back and forth softly.

The hairs on Sunako's neck stood on end, "Don't do that!" She wailed.

"Do what?" Kyohei realized what he caused her to feel and so he decided to have fun with it, "This?" he asked once more as he leaned back and forth, rocking the cart.

Sunako without thinking about it much -only the fear of the stupid ride dismantling and making them freefall into the pool of people walking by- she launched herself at Kyohei.. She buried her face into his chest as her hands gripped onto his grey sweater. If anything he could break her fall or make it less painful to die. "I can't believe I let you idiots drag me along. I'm going to dieee, I just know it!"

The blond let out a hollering laugh that made everyone turn towards the strange couple's cart. "We're not going to die. This is too much fun."

"Speak for yourself," she shoved him as soon as the cart stopped moving, which in turn only made the cart swing back and forth again. The dark haired girl gritted her teeth and did her best sustain her fear and burying herself into Kyohei's arms once more.

"It's okay to be scared, you know?" Kyohei informed her nonchalantly. The girl seemed to be fighting some inner turmoil. But her pride was winning by a longshot.

Sunako crossed her arms and humphed, "I am not scared!" She'd rather be in the corner than to prove him he was right.

"Whatever you say, Nakahara," Kyohei stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're such a child..." she rolled her eyes.

Kyohei laughed as he watched her annoyed expression. As much as he was enjoying himself, he could feel she was actually scared, something rare in Sunako Nakahara. And since she was making it a point to stay as far away as the cart space would let her, the only way he could help her out was to take her mind off their current situation.

"Do you remember when we first came here?" He asked.

Sunako was taken aback by the question. Of course she remembered, it had been their first date after all, even if neither of them had actually called it exactly that -'a date'- officially. She watched him as he looked over at the people below, then suddenly his intense caramel eyes were directed at her. She didn't know why but her heart began to race at a rapid pace and she couldn't help but unconsciously place her left hand on her chest almost as if that simple action would help to calm it down. It was such a strange feeling and it felt almost foreign to her.

He continued when he received no response from her, "You were excited about the new haunted house and I was excited that I was able to take you on our first date. I remember you were wearing a violet sundress that Yuki and Noi made you wear. You hated it, but you looked... so beautiful."

_Thump... thump... _went her heart once more. Why was he saying things like that? Why now? She was surprised he remembered all the small details, down to the clothes she wore. She could feel her face beginning to flush. Her violet eyes remained locked with his for what seemed minutes but were merely seconds until she broke her gaze from his. She couldn't play this game with him. There was something he was right about... _*We're not in High School anymore.*_

"I don't remember," she shrugged nonchalantly as she lied. She could see the disappointed look in his face. "It was such a long time after all."

"You're right," he added, his voice strong yet somewhat broken. "It just feels like it was yesterday sometimes, for me at least."

The lie she told left a lingering bad taste in her mouth and in her heart. It was now her turn to change the subject but she didn't even know what to say to him. "So, how's your... girlfriend? " She cursed at herself for not finding anything better to ask him. _*Agh! Why did I ask that?*_

Just what she expected, Kyohei quirked his eyebrows almost questioning if the question was for real. "Which one?"

And as expected by him, her eyebrows raised in the same manner. "I'm joking," he confessed.

Once again Sunako didn't know why, but she couldn't stop her tongue from asking, "She didn't make a big deal of you coming here?"

"No, she didn't. In fact I don't think she cares much about what I do or will do. As of right now my relationship status is non-existent..." he confessed.

At what point she had stopped breathing, she didn't know. But the way she exhaled was proof that she had been holding her breath for the answer. It wasn't something that she cared to know, but yet she probed the answer out of him. _*Why?* _Why did she want to know about his girlfriend or lack thereof? But now another questions nudged at her, did he break up with her or did she? And was it because he decided to come to the wedding or before that? He knew there was someone in his life, she knew there had been many more after her. She had forced herself not to care but deep down inside she knew it wasn't easy. "Oh..." was all she managed to say.

"Where is your fiance? Shouldn't he be helping you out with the wedding preparations?" He wanted to ask more questions, like, who was he? When did she fall in love with him? How long had they been dating? Had she moved on soon after they broke up? So many questions that he would like answered but he wasn't about to bomb her right then and there.

"He had to take care of some things he committed to before we became engaged," she answered cryptically.

_*Prior commitments?* _Now, that intrigued him. What kind of prior commitments could he have that would render him unable to be with Sunako? Yuki had mentioned something about her fiancé last time, he wasn't from Japan. They both stood quiet for a while. He stared at his once again lonesome hand which had begun to cool with the lack of warmth that came from Sunako's hand in his. Another jolt from the ride let him know that the maintenance people were hard at work. He glanced quickly over to where Sunako was. Her demeanor did not hide the fact that she was frightened and the fact that she was avoiding at all costs to grab a hold of him. Without caring much about any complaints that would be coming from her, he gently took her hand in his.

She thought about protesting his actions, but another jerk-like motion provoked her to squeeze his hand instead of moving it away. Sunako looked back at him only to find his gaze distracted once more by the horizon. She decided to do the same. With her hand in his, she distracted her mind from their current situation of being _stuck. _

x.I.x

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It will be a two part. I figured it would be too long if I fit it into one chapter. I don't want to bore you guys. I was stuck in a rut for a while. Please let me know if you guys are still reading… the last reviews got me out of the writer's block I was in. Love ya guys!

**Special thanks to: **cdw92, FireStorm1991, D. Pickles, CamaeLyn, you guys are awesome!


	10. A Heart for a Heart

**THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE**

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 10: A Heart for a Heart**

*Why? Why? Why? Why?* was the only question that occupied Kyohei's mind. Why couldn't he tell Sunako what he needed to say? Why was it that he didn't even know what he wanted to say to her? But most of all why the hell was Ranmaru so close to Sunako?! Kyohei knew Ranmaru had nothing to do with Sunako. Yet he couldn't help feeling discomfort in his stomach when Ranmaru's hand touched her back or when she gave him a kind smile. She used to smile for him and only him. Why was she all of a sudden so smiley with everyone... but specially Ranmaru? His hand turned into a fist in front of his face unconsciously. He could feel a small vein aching in the front of his forehead as he walked behind the two.

"Are you feeling okay Kyohei?" He could hear Yuki's voice in the midst of his mental debacle.

"I'm fine," he growled a response.

"You don't look so good; did the Ferris wheel make you queasy?" Yuki continued to poke.

"Or maybe it was something else?" Takenaga questioned as he raised his left eyebrow. Noi giggled grasping the intention of his question.

"Yeah! Maybe it was all the food that you just ate," Yuki said excitedly clearly dismissing Takenaga's intent.

"I said I'm fine!"

Kyohei's outburst caused both Sunako and Ranmaru to stop dead in their tracks and turn back to the group.

"What's wrong?" Sunako asked with a hint of worry. She could see Yuki was about to burst into tears while Takenaga merely massaged the temple of his nose.

"Eeeeh... nothing's wrong. Kyohei just has stomach ache!" Noi declared.

Kyohei was about to protest Noi's declaration but stopped when Sunako said, "That's what happens when you eat like you do."

A small smile of his went unnoticed by Sunako; he just couldn't help himself when she talked to him. It was almost as if he was making progress with her that is until her eyes avoided his.

"Look the haunted house!" Yuki pointed to the two story man-made spook house. Holograms of ghost appeared on the windows and creepy sounds emanated from hidden speakers. Yuki hated the haunted house but he remembered it was the highlight of Sunako's trip and the only reason she ever went.

"That's right, this was our last attraction of the day, every time we came here," Takenaga said as a matter-of-factly. It had been such a long time since they had been there together. It had become a tradition to go there every summer and October for the fright festival which Sunako never missed.

"So whaddya say Sunako? Ready to go inside?" Yuki asked in his positive tone though inside he was still scared out of his wits of the old attraction.

"We don't have to go in there, if we're done we're better off going home," Sunako replied.

Yuki eyes opened wide, not exactly the reply he was expecting. "Bu- but you love the haunted house!"

Sunako sighed; she knew Yuki wasn't going to let this go, "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Everyone stared blankly at each other at Sunako's uninterested response. This was not the Sunako they knew. Granted she knew the haunted house like the back of her hand, but she acted like it was a new kind of experience every time they had gone. She loved it so much that she had to be dragged out by Kyohei because the park needed to close for the day. Kyohei knew this was not like Sunako at all. She would never react that way to anything that had to do with horror. He wasn't the only who was surprised either.

Ranmaru extended his arm to Sunako, "Shall we?" he asked gallantly.

Sunako smiled at him and took his arm gracefully. She might as well make the best of it even though the only thought that crept to her mind was *What am I doing here?* She avoided these things for a reason. She wasn't the Sunako she used to be... she wasn't normal before, now she was a normal girl who liked normal things and had a normal life. Why did she have to be brought back to things of her past? _*Things that made you happy...* _Sunako choked, she could have sworn she heard Hiroshi's voice inside her head again.

"Are you okay?" Ranmaru worried at her frightened expression. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to..." he reassured her almost in a whisper.

Sunako shook her head lightly. Still, the voice rang in her head. This was a bad idea.

The tall blond's teeth grinded against each other as he watched the two go inside the haunted house together, so close to each other, arms intertwined, smile after smile, that bastard! It was killing him and Ranmaru knew it. He knew because he gave him that smug smile of his. That smile he used to give when he'd had his way. But besides the fact that Ranmaru was being a real royal pain in the ass he still couldn't figure out why Sunako seemed so unfazed by one of her favorite things of all times... creepy stuff. Five years ago before they even approached the entrance of the door he always had to make sure she wouldn't run off to scare the actors herself.

"People change," Takenaga's said out of nowhere, almost as if he was reading his mind. His serious facade hid a frown he was holding back. Kyohei responded nothing back. Noi on the other hand noticed something was off with her boyfriend, he seemed sad, she just couldn't think of a reason why.

"Take... Hold me, this place is always so scary," Noi said as she wrapped her thin arms on Takenaga's strong one.

"Of course Noi-chi," he replied and smiled.

The smile however was halfhearted, something still troubled him, Noi thought to herself. Nevertheless she smiled back.

The gang entered the house after some giggling teens that couldn't stop staring at the beautiful boys and girls. They murmured between each other if they were actor and actresses or even models. They were all just radiant.

"This is really uncomfortable we're too old to be doing crap like this," Kyohei grumbled.

"Oh, shush! We are not old... Or at least I'm not," Noi reprimanded him. Her hand on her hips was a sign that she meant business, however it did not last too long. She screamed considerably loud when a bloodied actor jumped out of nowhere and scared her out of her wits. She closed her eyes and found her arms wrapped around a strong torso, "Takenaga save me!" When she received no reply from her dependable boyfriend she opened her eyes only to see a tall annoyed blond man looking back at her. "Gahhh!" She let go of Kyohei immediately and dusted off invisible dirt off herself. Takenaga cocked an eyebrow and chuckled along with the rest of the group.

Sunako couldn't help but laugh at Kyohei's annoyed look. It was very like him to act like he hated everything that wasn't food. But deep down inside she knew he was having fun and that always made her smile.

The scares continued and Sunako felt like she did before, happy to be in the darkness that once embraced her solitude. Monsters and psychopaths she once adored popped out from their hiding places and it gave her the age old rush back. The lights flickered as with any haunted house. Kyohei noticed the slight change in Sunako but he could not figure out why she hid her excitement. Her arms wrapped around her thin waist as if she was trying to ease pain within her. Kyohei wanted to get close to her, ask what was wrong, but he restrained himself. He could feel Ranmaru's eyes piercing through him, which he couldn't care less for he would get close to her just to annoy him but he didn't want that to be the reason to get close to the dark haired beauty. The lights flickered strongly every now and then and holograms made an appearance. *She's so beautiful* Kyohei thought as the blue light hit her face. It reminded him of those nights with full moon they used to spend together in the garden. He had never felt so understood and misunderstood by someone at the same time like he did with her. She was a puzzle, a mystery and a box full of surprises that was once his. Suddenly, it was eerily empty and the sound of girly screams and giggles couldn't be heard anymore.

Sunako had walked in front of the group when she noticed this she turned to her friends to ask if they had noticed the strange occurrence. However, she was not able to ask what she wanted to ask. Her face and her lips instead found themselves at a close proximity of that of gorgeous Kyohei's lips. Her body bumped into his and with a gallant motion he placed his right hand on her waist. His body and his breath made her heart jump and her stomach ache in pain (or at least that was the only way she could describe it). Yet, for some odd reason she could not move away from him, she wanted to feel close to him. *What am I doing?* She asked herself, yet her body was nothing more than a statue. What seemed like hours were merely seconds that had gone by and flashes of light began to drown the room they were in.

"What the hell is going on?" Ranmaru asked, placing his arm up to his eyes to shield the bright lights.

"Oh-my-god- it's really them!"

They heard screams coming from every which way. They couldn't see well but they could imagine what it was.

"Fan girls!" Yuki let out a frightened yelp.

"RUN!" Noi ordered and everyone complied.

The swarm of fan girls chased after the group and continued to take as many pictures as possible. Unfortunately, Yuki tripped and was caught by some of the aggressive fan girls. Noi and Takenage hid inside fake cuffins.

Sunako and Ranmaru tried to catch their breath as they reached the exit and steadily avoided the big crowd that had formed outside the haunted house. It was madness. Ironically men were also outside but they didn't seem excited as the women, in fact they looked annoyed. Some even had children tugging at them asking what was going on.

Sunako could hear a child asking her father, "Why did mommy run inside and why can't I go?" The father of the girl seemed to just sigh and say between his teeth, "Mommy has a lot of explaining to do when we get home."

"I heard they are inside, we have to get in there!"

"Yes, we have to!"

Sunako couldn't believe her eyes and her ears, the Goth Loli sisters in the flesh with their black gothic dresses were trying to push through the crowd. She looked at Ranmaru and they couldn't help but laugh.

"What in the world just happened?" Ranmaru asked.

"I don't know! Unbelievable, even the Loli sisters are here. They haven't changed one bit. They probably came for you, Kyo-" she stopped midway to his name when she noticed he wasn't there. "Kyohei?" She looked around. How did he not make it out? He was right next to her when they started running. She tried to remember if anything strange had happened but all she remembered was that when a fan girl was going to bump into her Ranmaru hugged her and pushed through some girls to get out. *That's when we probably lost him...* Sunako concluded. She looked back at the entrance, her eye tainted with worry.

"He's okay, I'm sure. Kyohei has gotten out of worst. He's probably enjoying himself with all the attention," Ranmaru said coldly.

"No, he's not," Sunako didn't mean to say that out loud. But it was too late to take it back. Ranmaru cocked an eyebrow, surprised by her reply. Sunako knew better, though. She knew Kyohei hated the attention, she knew he hated being harassed by women. She hated when they harassed him or her friends for that matter and she always tried to protect them. Right at that moment she felt like a coward for just running away, *I should've made sure he was okay.* Without giving it a second thought she began to walk back towards the entrance.

"Sunako!" Ranmaru called out with an alarmed tone, "You can't go back in there. There is no way we can get through that swarm of people."

"Just watch me..." Sunako said in a determined voice. An assertive aura embraced her and Ranmaru was officially scared. Nevertheless he was right, the more girls screamed the more people that gathered thinking it was some celebrity inside. They had called security to make sure no one would get inside the haunted attraction anymore. Yet, that didn't stop determined Sunako, nothing ever did. She was determined to save Kyohei and her friends. In a second she was out of Ranmaru's sight.

"You haven't changed that part of yourself at least..." Ranmaru whispered to himself, "I'm glad."

Kyohei rubbed the back of his neck, something or someone hit him. He was known for his reflexes but this one caught him off guard. The darkened room seemed to light up. The dim light revealed an elegant woman, with her legs crossed and hands firmly clasped. Kyohei looked around and just as he expected the by the door stood two tall men dressed in expensive black suits with crossed arms but ready for action if needed be. He could tell he was still in the haunted house he just wasn't sure what part of it he was in.

"I'm quite disappointed in you Kyohei... I thought we had an understanding," the elegant woman said.

"It took you long enough to make an appearance you old hag..."

The woman choked when she heard what he called her. Her face turned red with anger. It wasn't a surprise coming from his bratty lips but she hated the word old. She shook it off and stood making her way to Kyohei. Her hand adorned with diamond rings tried to caress Kyohei's face but only to be abruptly gripped by Kyohei's strong hand.

Kyohei's eyes shifted to the sound of the safety of two guns being removed. He felt goose bumps at the coldness of the barrels placed against his neck.

The elegant woman motioned them to lower their guns. "My dear Kyohei I was very kind with you, was I not? I tried my best to please you in many ways. You told me you didn't want me to hurt your ghastly excuse for a girlfriend-"

"Don't you dare talk about Sunako! You aren't half the woman she is!"

Both men were about to point their guns at Kyohei again but she once again motioned them to lower them.

"Listen... I kept my end of the deal when you left. You said you would never see her again, yet here you are. Do you think I'm stupid? After you ruined my marriage, I was still kind enough not to kill you and that... girl," she spat out.

"You destroyed your own marriage! I never wanted to have anything to do with you. I kept my end of the deal. I left and I didn't see her again. You wanted her to hate me and she does! She's not mine anymore; she's getting married to another man! A man that is not me! What more do you want from me?!" Kyohei wanted to strangle the life within that evil woman. All the memories came rushing back like a train in full speed. She destroyed the happiness Kyohei once knew. She destroyed everything... and he let it happen.

The woman smiled triumphantly, this was good news actually. The pest she knew as Sunako was actually going to marry another man and Kyohei seemed to be suffering. Well, things couldn't be sweeter. "If what you say is true, I will leave you alone."

"You better leave her alone or I will make sure I kill you with my own hands..." Kyohei threatened her without his voice quavering.

"Oh calm down," she rolled her blue eyes; her features were not that of a Japanese women but more of an American one. "My heart is weapon of war, Kyohei. I keep my promises. But there is no such thing of justice, only revenge. If I find out you are trying to get back with her, you will pay! If I can't have you Kyohei, no one else can have you. Especially her," she laughed as she walked away satisfied. The bodyguards followed and left Kyohei alone in the room.

Kyohei's blood was boiling. He had hoped this crazy woman had left the country, but hoping just wasn't enough. He punched a wall nearby him, releasing the frustration he felt. He became startled as the door opened with full force. As his eyes adjusted the figure standing there he could see it was the beautiful dark haired woman of his dreams. She stood there panting and gasping for air as if she had been running for miles. Little drops of sweat had formed in her forehead and made her skin glistened in the dim light.

Sunako let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kyohei standing there. The radiant creature was safe and that gave her a peace of mind. *Has he been hiding out here all this time?* She wanted to ask but she was still tired from running around the place. She managed to find Yuki, Takenaga and Noi. She took them out safely but insisted she had to go back for Kyohei. The Hauntes house didn't seem as big outside as it was in the inside. With the hidden rooms, however, her search became much more difficult and adding to that the crazy younger and older fan girls. Let's just say she was out of practice.

"Sunako? What are you doing here? Is everyone else okay?" He asked wondering what she was doing there by herself.

Instead of answering any of his questions she walked over to him and asked him in a concern tone, "Are you okay?"

Kyohei nodded but was taken aback by her concern. He felt a warm feeling inside of him and was fighting to keep himself under control. He had forgotten about the pain he felt on his hand after he had punched the wall. "Let's go," he told her.

"Uh-uhm. Maybe we should wait. There was some fan girls outside, the security guards are trying to remove them from here," she suggested. Not everything she said was entirely true, the security guards seemed to have placed order soon after she got the three of the group out. She wasn't sure why she had lied but maybe all she wanted to do is make sure he was really okay.

Kyohei nodded and sat down in a dusty old prop couch. He motioned Sunako to do the same which she surprisingly did. She was tired after all. With the dim light being closer to them she could see Kyohei better and she noticed his hurt hand. "Kyohei, you're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine, it's a small cut," he reassured her. But his words took longer to escape his lips than Sunako did ripping her shirt, showing off her pale but very well taken care of abdomen. She bandaged his bruised hand as best as she could.

"Thanks," was all Kyohei managed to say at first while Sunako's warm hands worked on his wound. His heart began to beat faster but once again he fought his feelings and tried to bury them deep within his soul.

"It's nothing..."

"Thanks for coming back for me..." Kyohei added.

Sunako blushed. She faked a cough, "I had to come back for Yuki and the others too. You were just on the way."

"I see," Kyohei said as he looked away and then back again to her eyes, "thank you anyway."

Sunako could feel the blood rushing through her veins moving all the way to her nose again. She panicked and covered it quickly. "Let's get moving. They're probably gone."

"Are you alright, Nakahara?"

"I'm fine! Let's just go, they're all probably waiting for us," she ran without waiting for the blond man.

Kyohei ran after her with a smile on his face. He felt it in his heart she had definitely gone back for him. That determination in her eyes was unmistakable. He knew right then and there that fighting back the feelings he still had for her was going to be harder than he had initially thought.

x.O.x

Will Sunako forgive Kyohei? Will she find out the real reason he left her? What will happen once she does?

Will Kyohei find it easier to just disappear again?

Why are the guys so worried about Sunako's change in character?

A/N: Hi beautiful people! I missed you all so much! I know, I know you all must hate me for not updating after so long. I actually have somewhat of a valid reason. I had written this chapter and another chapter of my other fanfic called "Beautiful Lie" in my Ipad and something happened to cloud drive I had it in and it became corrupted, I lost it, I was mad and yup… I felt like crap and didn't want to write after I had lost it. Then along came two great people **narutolovehinata** is one of them and **dilly pickles **who gave me the boost I needed to just write it again. Thank you guys and thank you everyone that has taken the time to read and review. You guys are totally awesome!

I have decided to post my Facebook account to all of those who want to receive updates on this story or any other story you may be reading from me. I figured if I at least keep you on the loop of what is going on it won't be as bad. Also sometimes I get writers block and if you guys want to help me get the chapter moving that would be so great! I like to read your guy's stuff too! So you can ask me to read something or just post it on my wall and I will read it. I also have Google+ and I'm thinking of using these 2 for anyone who wants to communicate with me. For both of them if you do add me just let me know you are following one of my stories so I know who to direct the messages too. I love you guys!

You can also find my facebook page and google+ e-mail on my profile.


	11. The Request

**The Back Road to Becoming a Bride**

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 11:** The Request

A few days had passed by and everyone seemed to be getting into a synchronized routine. Weekdays it was all about work yet they still made time for each other when they could, especially to enjoy Sunako's delicious meals. The kitchen seemed to be the perfect hangout of weekday mornings. Everyone either slouched their way to the coffee pot or dashed through to get their prepared lunch and zoom out for their daily jobs. Every morning Sunako would wake up two hours before just to prepare everyone their individual lunch. She loved doing that for them and she enjoyed the smile on their face when they each picked up their bento box.

After preparing everyone's meal, Sunako hurried to get ready for a busy day at their restaurant which was under construction. With everyone else working in their regular jobs it was really up to her to make sure everything was running smoothly with the opening of their restaurant. She made her way to the kitchen; there she met with smiling faces. Yuki, Takenaga and Noi bid her good morning. She looked around and even though she was thankful that she didn't have to bump into Kyohei so early in the morning, there was part of her that felt disappointed.

"Kyohei left your coffee prepared," Yuki handed the cup to her. Only Kyohei knew how to concoct a cup of coffee that Sunako would care to drink.

Sunako hid a smile and thanked Yuki. Why was he being so nice to her? It really irritated her because even though he was sweet when they were dating he was never this nice. Or was he? Had it been so long that she couldn't remember what he was like? Or had she put all the good memories in the deepest part of her mind where she just couldn't retrieve them? She hated to think he was only being nice because he felt guilty for leaving her. She didn't need his pity. She was over it. Or at least that is what she told herself. _*Damn Kyohei making me argue with myself so early in the morning.*_

"Thank you so much for making us lunch Sunako, you're a lifesaver. I was already having nightmares from the tuna sandwiches I had to eat," Noi hugged the dark haired girl like her life depended on it making her almost spill her coffee, "Oops sorry!" Noi let go of her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Your lunches are the best Sunako! My coworkers always ask me what restaurant I get the food from, they get so jealous when I tell them my girlfriend..." Yuki choked as he realized what he had said, "I meant to say, when my friend... who... is a girl... makes them for me," he began to laugh nervously. "Yeah, that's what I meant," he continued to reiterate.

Noi snickered at Yuki's stumbling explanation, "Yuki, are you using Sunako as your fake girlfriend?"

Sunako coughed as she swallowed a large amount of coffee when she heard this.

"Whaaaat... me no... Never... I just... confused... I... I..."

The dark haired girl couldn't contain it any longer and she burst into fits of laughter, Takenaga and Noi didn't take long to follow suit.

Yuki was on the verge of tears, "You guys are so mean!" His cheeks turned into a pinkish color that contrasted with his white skin. He was taken aback when he felt a friendly nudge from his sides. Both Sunako and Noi hugged him playfully.

"Yuki, you are just too cute!" Noi pinched his cheeks.

"I'll be your fake girlfriend anytime," Sunako said while chuckling.

Takenaga merely shook his head as the girls continued to tease the poor blond.

Ranmaru entered the room his eyes fixated on Sunako, "not bad Yuki. I think I may need pointers from you now."

"Ha, ha very funny Ranmaru, as if you would ever need pointers from me... I'm only 'cute'," he aired quotation marks at the mention of the word cute.

"You have to start somewhere, sometimes the eyes take longer than the heart to realize how truly beautiful someone can be..."

Sunako could feel her face burning but she couldn't take her eyes from his strong stare. *Is he saying that because of me or am I just imagining things?* that phrase though... she had heard it from him before.

Ranmaru remembered everything perfectly, the memories were anything but distant and he could see them clearly in his mind, specially the time when he first realized how beautiful she truly was.

The man who had been there for her when she needed someone...

When she didn't ask...

And even when she had to ask, he didn't deny himself to her...

_When Kyohei left, she became the ghost she had once learned to be. The life inside her which she had regained had left her once more. Everyone could clearly see it. She was never great at hiding her emotions; she was only good at concealing herself... in the shadows. While each of them tried in their own way to get her back to the Sunako that once was when Kyohei was around, none of them truly succeeded. That is until Ranmaru entered her dark world. It wasn't really something he had wanted to do nor did he enjoy it, but she was his friend and friends had to do the impossible for each other or at least that was his prerogative. _

_Ranmaru ended up spending a lot of time with Sunako to the point of finally breaking her down. Their usual evenings consisted of him making sure Sunako was getting her homework done for her college courses which she was failing miserably at that point and also spending time with her watching awful scary movies. He really couldn't see what she saw in those hideous movies, they were anything but entertaining. One day while watching one of her favorite horror movies in the dark, he could see a sparkle of some kind in her eyes. He watched her cautiously until he wasn't mistaken anymore, they were tears. _

"_Sunako," he whispered kindly. He wanted to hold her so bad but he didn't want to scare her. As a gentleman he knew never to be forceful upon any flower. Even though Sunako never got to be the lady he wished her to be, she was still a delicate girl and frail in her own way. He didn't have to do much though. Sunako placed her head on Ranmaru's shoulder as she cried to her heart's content. She hadn't really cried at all and everything that had built up to that moment came pouring out. _

"_Why?" She asked not expecting an answer. "Why..." she murmured again. Between hiccups she continued to sob. He embraced her, holding her head gently to his chest while her tears caused a warm and wet sensation. _

_Ranmaru could feel a tear escaping his right eye, which he caught nonchalantly with his finger. He needed to be strong for her but it was becoming difficult. He had never once felt the pain he felt at seeing her cry like at that moment. He wanted to crush Kyohei for making her feel this way... and at the same time he wanted to beg him to come back for Sunako's sake. He wanted the happy Sunako back. He needed her to be the light in everyone's day as selfish as that might have sounded. At that moment though he only thought he needed to see her happy because that is what friends wanted, but inside him an inner battle was taking its toll. Ranmaru dismissed his feelings for merely friendliness, after all a guy like him could never fall for someone so unlady like. Besides he liked his ladies... well … more mature. _

_It wasn't until everyone had gone their own way and he stumbled upon Sunako in different countries that he began to notice her differently. It scared him. He had always thought of her as a friend and treated her like the sister he never had. He cared for her, that was a given, but his eyes were no longer viewing her with the familiar innocence they once did. _

_One day while in England, Sunako appeared at his doorstep..._

"_Sunako..." He couldn't contain his smile at the sight of the dark haired girl. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Yuki told me you were. He said you were opening a new Hotel," Sunako replied._

_Ranmaru gave her a quick hug and led her inside his room. The Hotel he had open was one more in the chain of hotels he had opened once he became involved in the family business. Needless to say his parents were very proud of him yet still worried that he had changed drastically from the carefree person he once was. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, he was tired and it showed. _

"_Nice room," Sunako said as she looked around. It easily took a whole floor in the grandiose building. "Pretty cozy," she added sarcastically. _

_He chuckled in response, "Yeah. The perks of being the President of the company."_

"_Really?!" Sunako knew how much Ranmaru had been waiting for his father to recognize his hard work. "I'm so happy for you!" Sunako got up from her seat and hugged the surprised young business man. "I know you were only expecting vice presidency, but this is big! Congratulations!" Sunako said still in his arms. _

_After getting over his initial shock he embraced her back. *Why does this feel so right?* he thought. When this thought came to his mind he decided to let her go. This was Sunako... he couldn't feel this way about her could he? "Thanks. It is pretty big news. He named me President of the company last week. There's going to be an introduction party after everything is settled down with this new hotel."_

"_Well it looks like it's running perfectly, you always do an amazing job with setting everything up with the new hotels," Sunako showed sincerity in her voice. She admired him and his devotion to his work. _

_Ranmaru smiled and he could feel his face becoming flushed. He rubbed the back of his neck, he was tired and it showed. _

"_Ranmaru are you okay?" Sunako asked worried. She had noticed he looked pale since she entered the room but didn't say anything about it. There was something off about how he looked. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine... we should go to dinner..." his eyesight began to become blurry and his voice raspier. Sunako ran to him and caught him in the nick of time._

_She placed her hand on his forehead, "Ranmaru! You're burning up!" *How long has he been holding up like this?* Knowing Ranmaru he had probably continued working while he was sick. _

"_I'm... fine..." he tried to say. But he couldn't even stand any longer. He hadn't been feeling well for a while and with his hectic schedule he really couldn't afford being sick. __But __sickness__doesn't__wait__even__for__the__important__people__. _

_That week Sunako took care of him and nursed him back to health. It didn't take him long to feel better but spending time with her was something he had always looked forward to after they went their separate ways. So he took some deserved time off. _

"_You know, I came to see you for a reason..."_

"_Oh?" Ranmaru said as he munched on the dinner Sunako had prepared for him. The beautiful kitchen that was in his huge room was finally being used and he was glad to eat something other than takeout. "So you mean you didn't come to take care of me?" he joked. _

"_Had I known you needed taking care of I would've come sooner," Sunako stated seriously, "You really need to slow down for a bit."_

"_Says the girl who's running around to every country possible," he reached over to her cheek and pinched it playfully. It was nice that she had gotten used to him without having her freak out. He really liked being able to be close to her. "So why did you come?"_

"_I need your help with something..."_

_Ranmaru's narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Well since you already treated me to dinner we can definitely move on to some other things," he hinted playfully. _

_Sunako kicked him under the table, "I didn't mean that kind of help!" _

"_Alright, if you say so. But my offer still stands until tonight," Ranmaru burst into laughter._

"_Stop teasing," she could feel her cheeks burning even though she knew he was just joking. She cleared her throat and tried to continue. "I need you to help me become a lady... a real lady."_

_The piece of chicken that he was about to place on his mouth dropped directly to his plate just like his jaw dropped in shock. _

_**To be continued...**_

X.x.X

_Was there a reason behind Sunako wanting to become a lady?_

_Did Ranmaru sort out his feelings or become more confused with having her close by?_

_Did Sunako feel anything for him at the time? _

Read the next chapter to find out...

A/N: Well hello my lovelies! So I really didn't expect this chapter to go this direction. Honestly it was going to be a KyoheixSunako chapter but my muse took me in another direction. II thought it was the perfect opportunity to show Sunako and Ranmaru's relationship. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was really excited with all the reviews and the faves I received. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy.

I try to write whenever possible but most of the time I can only write at night. I just finished this chapter at 2:14 am. I don't mind the lack of sleep if I know you guys are being entertained, it really makes it all worth it when you guys tell me that you are enjoying it. I will continue to write if you guys continue to read. This story is alive because of you! Muah! I really love you my lovelies!

Special thanks to: the guests, Dilly Pickles, Ponpon, Gothlolli95, annmouse, NarutoLoveHinata, cleocat333 and sunakyohei. Also thank you for all those who are following the story!


	12. Fight Like a Girl

**THE BACK ROAD TO BECOMING A BRIDE**

By

Meli J Nightly

**Chapter 12: Fight like a Girl**

_His food had turned cold by the time he finally spoke. "You want me to teach you how to become a lady?"_

_"Yes... that was my request from 5 minutes ago. It hasn't changed since," Sunako said as she cocked her head to the side. He hadn't really spoken or eaten in that time. He was just so... _

_"I'm just confused."_

_"What is there to be confused about?" Sunako asked exasperated. "All you need to do is teach me what you tried teaching me when you guys were bent up in changing me..."_

_Ranmaru blinked a few times, was this Sunako really talking? He stood up from his seat and kneeled down before her, "Well then your wish is my command. But be warned, this time I will not go easy on you." In a reflex move Sunako tried to move her chair back but only to find herself almost hitting the floor when the chair stumbled backwards. Ranmaru's quick reflexes reacted and caught her. She was so light he thought for someone so strong. He often used to forget she was a girl too. To him she had always been something else. Someone special, not just a girl. _

_Sunako quickly removed herself from his arms, blushing lightly, she nonchalantly said, "I have to go back to Sweden."_

_"Sweden? Wasn't auntie there for a bit?"_

_"She's still there. She was the one who got me an internship with master chef Velarde..."_

_"Famous master chef Velarde?" Ranmaru was impressed and his tone denoted it._

_"Yes. That one," Sunako smiled. She had always wanted to train under a famous world chef and now she was going to get a chance to do so. "The only thing is that he has very high standards when it comes to who he teaches and who he works with and right now he is working as a seasonal chef for the Bernadotte family. Chef Velarde is not just known for his food but also for being... one of you."_

_"One of us?"_

_"You know ... a creature of the light..."_

_"Ohh... that's right, he's quite handsome. He's always on magazines, isn't he?"_

_Sunako merely nodded, just thinking of how handsome he was made her want to hiss. It still made her uncomfortable being around beautiful people. "He has very high standards when it comes to who he teaches and who he works with and right now he is working as a seasonal chef for the Bernadotte family."_

_"Royalty..." Ranmaru murmured in understanding of the situation. He hadn't had a chance to make acquaintance with that kind of royalty yet, but he knew the etiquette that consisted in being involved with any of the Royals. Even servants were held at high standards, from the maids to the butlers and even cooks. "I see... so you need to be trained in proper lady etiquette." _

_"Yes. I don't think I'm ready to work with someone like him but my aunt has already arranged me to meet with him and I can start working with him if he approves of me."_

"_I'm sure you'll charm him with your cooking, you're becoming quite the expert chef," Ranmaru reassured her with his cheeky smile. _

_Sunako's eyes ventured to the floor, a light blush spreading on her face. "Thank you Ranmaru. But I know it won't be enough."_

"_Well ... he would be a fool not to accept you."_

"_Come on, you and I both know I have barely improved at all. I'm still socially awkward," Sunako scoffed, "Men still scare me and I can't take compliments well from anyone that is not you guys. I want to be able to act like a proper girl, I want to feel normal."_

_All he could think of was - what was so good about being normal anyway? None of the other girls he had been with before would even measure to the kind of woman that Sunako was. Ranmaru shook the thought out of his head and sighed, "Well it seems you have made up your mind." Sunako nods as her violet colored eyes lock with maroon colored ones. Ranmaru gulped, when had her eyes become so deep and beautiful? _

x.I.x

Sunako stood in front of the dojo debating on whether she should go inside or not. She double checked the address that Takenaga had given her almost as if to lie to herself that she wasn't in the correct place. "What am I even doing here?" She stared at the bag she was holding to remind herself of what she was doing there. Kyohei had left earlier and didn't wait for his lunch, Takenaga had offered to take it but it was out of his way from where he was supposed to meet his editor. While the dojo really wasn't on Sunako's way, she still decided to go and told Takenaga not to worry about it. She managed to shake off her driver and make her way there. It was such a peaceful walk but she was still nervous and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him the day before. What was it about Kyohei that made her feel so different?

She crept closer and looked through a window making sure she wasn't being seen by anybody. Takenaga had let her know Kyohei had begun working in a dojo nearby. She was surprised at first and then she remembered that when he had first left and was down the dreadful path, she left him the information of a well-known Martial Artist. He had always liked martial arts but never truly pursued it and as far as she knew that is what helped him get out of his rut. She didn't really keep tabs after that, once she realized he was safe and had a roof over his head and wasn't continuing with his bad habits she figured it was time for her to move on too.

_He looks happy. _Sunako thought. It brought a smile to her face seeing him smiling as he taught the small children. The children couldn't be much older than 12 years old. He was good with kids, better than he was dealing with adults. As she moved in closer to the window Sunako lost her footing and fell with a loud thud. "Ow," she yelped. She thought she was in the clear when no one seemed to notice. She checked the bag to make sure that the food was okay. As she got up and dusted herself she could feel a pair of eyes on her.

A small girl who looked no older than 9 years old stared at her with wondering eyes. "Are you okay lady?"

Sunako stared back at the small child. Her eyes were wide and animated. She quirked her eyebrows, the child looked like a replica of her when she was younger except that the little girl's eyes were brown. But she held the same curious expression in her face and the same jet black hair. "I'm fine..." she replied patting her head and crouching to meet her at eye level. "Aren't you supposed to be in there?" She motioned to the inside of the dojo. She could hear the fight grunts and cries.

The girl looked back at the dojo and then diverted her big brown eyes to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sunako asked.

"The boys say I shouldn't be in there. That martial arts is not is not for girls..." the small girl rubbed her eyes as if to fight back her tears.

Sunako looked back at the dojo and could see that almost all of them were boys except there for one more girl who looked about twelve years old. *Jerks,* she thought. She patted the girl's head and wished she could give them a piece of her mind but she wasn't sure she wanted Kyohei to know she was there. She hadn't really planned out how she was going to leave him his lunch without being seen, but now it was a good time as any to figure that out. Sunako looked straight at her eyes and with a serious voice let the girl know, "Girls can do anything they put their minds to… you can do anything."

"Really?" The young girl looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes! Now get back in there and go kick some butts!"

"Yeah!" The young girl felt excited at Sunako's energetic tone. It was the boost that she needed. As the girl was about to head back she turns back and says, "thank you, Lady."

"You're welcome." Sunako was about to leave but the young girl's voice stopped her.

"Wait… is that for Sensei Takano?"

Sunako quirked an eyebrow, "How...how did you know?"

"There's a lot of ladies that bring him things here… a lot of moms…" the young girl says innocently. Sunako's eyes diverted to the floor, she hugs her stomach, it felt like she had been hit in the stomach. "But sensei never takes anything from them and always tell them they're not allowed to interrupt classes."

Sunako's eyes darted back up again as she let out a sigh, she had not even noticed she had been holding her breath.

"Here let me take it for him, I'm sure he'll be happy you brought him this…" the girl quickly grabs the bag without letting Sunako have a say.

Sunako saw the girl wave and run back inside. She took the opportunity to leave, *I better get going, I don't really want Kyohei to see me.* She could almost feel the question in her head, *Why did you come?* But then it was almost as if she was hearing it.

"Why did you come if you weren't going to say hi?"

The voice was almost too realistic. She stopped midway on the steps, *that sounded like Kyohei.*

"So now, you're just going to ignore me?"

*Okay, that's definitely Kyohei.* Sunako turns around slowly, and sure enough the golden haired prince stood right before her. Small droplets of sweat adorning his handsome face and part of his bare chest. The sun in the backdrop made him glow brighter than ever. She had to look away, it was insanity. *Why does he have to be so goddamn beautiful.*

Kyohei's thoughts were something along the lines of… *Why won't she look at me? Does she hate me that much?* yet still, he could not take his eyes away from her. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than before. "You left this for me?" Kyohei lifted up the bag to show her.

"Yeah, I forgot to give it to you before you left. I was in the neighborhood so…" she couldn't even finish the sentence, it was such a life but she hoped he wouldn't put too much thought into it.

Kyohei nodded and gave her a toothy smile, "Well then. Thank you very much, I would've starved if it wasn't for you."

Sunako rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "I doubt that…" Her eyes opened wide as she realized what she had just said.

"What? Why?" Kyohei lifted an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"No reason…"

"Don't give me that BS, why did you just say that?" Kyohei retorted with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I said no reason… don't you have a class you need to be teaching, your students seem to be waiting for you," she tried to evade the question while looking back towards the top of the stairs.

"Sensei is that your girlfriend!?" One kid yelled. The rest started to make kissy and whooping sounds. Even the little girl she had talked to started cheering.

"Is that why you won't go out with my mom?" Another kid joked.

"She's so pretty sensei!" The only other girl in the group said. The kids kept on cheering and making jokes at their expense.

Both couldn't help but blush and hide their gaze from each other.

"Get back inside and work on your forms," Kyohei ordered them in a strict tone. The kids quickly ran back inside the dojo, giggling on their way. "Damn kids." Sunako giggled too and Kyohei couldn't help but gaze at her with caring eyes. Unbeknown to her, she had actually helped Kyohei in so many ways, more than she actually cared to acknowledge…

x.X.x

_Sunako fixed held her bangs in place as a cool but comforting short gust of wind sneaked up on her and Kyohei. The trees made a wonderful swooshing sound and the grass looked like green waves underneath them. Her gaze travelled from the blonde's closed eyes to his lips. He looked very sweet as he slept soundly in her lap. If this is what normal couples did, she could see why girls would become so crazy to find love. Even though they had yet to say they loved each other, she knew her feelings were becoming stronger. He had not changed much but the way he treated her was much different from before, it was as if everything he did was so that she could feel happy… and she did… she felt happy… happy with anything that had to do with him. _

_Had she been on her own she would have never considered sitting under the school tree for lunch time. But when he told her he wanted to rest under a tree with her, she couldn't say no and she wouldn't say no. She had noticed the more time they spent together the harder it was for her to say __**no **__to him. Before it was hard to say no because he could be terrifying at times and he knew how to tease her, but now it was all about making him happy, seeing him smile. _

_The dark haired girl tried to continue reading her book but her eyes continued to travel towards his handsome face, until she finally couldn't take it anymore. Her hands began to comb his golden tresses gently. His lips seemed to curl ever so slightly as her touch, this almost made her stop but Kyohei merely let out a soft sigh and continued to sleep. She continued to touch his hair and then the back of her hand caressed his cheek. His skin felt cool from the wind but soft. He had such wonderful skin, so soft yet it looked like porcelain. He was truly a beautiful creature, a masterpiece. How did such a radiant creature end up with such a dark one as her? She still couldn't put two and two together, but she had stopped caring to overthink things when they were alone together like so. Her hand continued to make soft motions around the contours of his face, almost as if tracing the lines of his beautiful features. Her heart jumped when he grabbed her hand with his and placed it towards his lips. He began to place small butterfly kisses to the back of her hand as if to thank it for its attention. Sunako gasped and dropped the book she had in her other hand. It lands with a soft thud on Kyohei's forehead._

"_Ow…" was all he managed to say as he removed it from his head. _

_Sunako clasped her mouth with both hands, "Sorry! You scared me. I thought you were asleep!" _

_The blond lifts himself up a bit, enough to be at eye level with her as he pins her back to the tree. "How can I sleep, when you," he grabs the hand she was touching his face with and places another soft kiss, "keep on touching me like that." Sunako gulps and all he can do is give her a malicious smile, his eyes burning as he looked at her wonderful luscious lips. He wanted to kiss them so bad, but before that he wanted to play a little bit and his lips found something closer, her collarbone, then her neck._

"_Kyo...Kyohei…" Sunako managed to voice out, "people can come… and… and…"_

_*Damn it Sunako don't say my name like that.* _

"_Well what do we have here?" A rough voice called out. _

_Sunako looked towards the voice and towards the laughs, it was three suspicious looking guys making their way towards them. Kyohei didn't look back, instead he punched the tree annoyed of being interrupted. He knew that voice. _

"_What do you want Daichi?" _

"_You know what I want already. Fight me asshole…" The guy known as Daichi snickered. _

"_I'm not going to fight you, you idiot. You're not worth my time." _

_This made him angry while the other riled him up even more. "Did you hear what he said to you boss? Kill him…" _

_Sunako wasn't scared, instead she was angry that their time had been interrupted. It seemed like trouble followed them everywhere and guys and girls wouldn't leave them alone. _

"_My girlfriend won't stop talking about you… but once I beat the shit out of you I'm sure she'll realize what a pitiful piece of crap you are…" with that the guy launched himself toward Kyohei and Sunako. Kyohei grabbed Sunako and pulled her towards him as he moved away from the blow. It was a piece of cake to dodge him. This angered the other two guys and they went for Kyohei and managed to catch him easily so their 'boss' could hit him. Kyohei was calm though and only seemed to smirk and wait. "Not so tough now?" What all three didn't count on was that Sunako wasn't just any regular girl, without any warning Sunako dropped kicked the boss and Kyohei beat the other two senseless. _

_Both Sunako and Kyohei dusted themselves off, while the three were knocked unconscious. "I hate that they can't keep their bimbos in check and then you're the one who they come after…" Sunako's voice showed how irritated she was. _

_Kyohei hugged her from behind and proceeded to cup her chin with his right hand, bringing her cheek closer to his lips. He planted a long and soft kiss on her cheek, "I love it when you get jealous."_

_Sunako turned and punched him playfully, "I'm not jealous." _

"_Ow…. you hit like a dude." _

"_And you hit like a girl!" _

_x.X.x_

"You can chicken out any time Nakara…" Kyohei taunted.

The dark haired girl stood in the middle of the dojo in front of Kyohei in a fighting stance. How the hell did she manage to get herself in that precise situation? As always Kyohei wouldn't let things go and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Then the children managed to butt in and there she was.

"Remember… if I win you have to tell me what you meant by 'I doubt that'," he quoted trying to mimick her voice.

"Fine, but if I win…" Sunako began but got interrupted by the youngest girl.

"Sensei will give you a kiss!" Everyone else began to cheer and hoot, while other kids yelled ewe, but all of them giggled equally.

"No!" Sunako yelled quickly, "I get to leave without you asking me anything else."

"I can do both," Kyohei teased, "But we both know I'll win anyway."

"Don't be so cocky Takano," she managed a smirk. She wasn't going to show the fact that she was doubting herself at that moment. She hadn't been in any fights since Kyohei and her split up. After she worked so hard in her transformation, she swore off any fighting, she knew it was not ladylike to engage in any violence….

She heard someone yell start and the fight began. She was rusty but she managed to block a lot of his blows. She knew he was barely giving her anything, he was way stronger than what he was showing and that only fueled her competitive attitude even more. She began to attack this time. Kyohei did well blocking her off at first but he began to notice he was almost out of the marked lines. The kids all looked in amazement as Sunako… a girl… was fighting like she did.

"So cool!" could be heard from the boys.

"See girls can fight!" The girls squealed in delight as they rooted for Sunako. The boys were divided between Sunako and Kyohei.

Sunako continued to throw blow after blow until Kyohei managed to sweep under and as she fell backwards, he catched her making a cushion with his arms as she fell. Kyohei was on top of her and she tried to squirm away he pinned her down. He was so close, she could feel the heat coming from his body. He gave her a cocky smile, "Guess I won."

"Get off me Kyohei!" Sunako pushed him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Not until you give me what I want…"

"You have children watching!" Sunako said annoyed.

Kyohei whispered in her ear, "Naughty, that's not what I meant."

"That's not what I meant either!" Sunako exclaimed horrified but blushing at the same time.

Kyohei laughed out loud as he pushed himself up. He offered Sunako a hand, which she accepted with a wry smile.

"Wow! That was amazing," one of the boys said. "You can fight like that?" He asked Sunako.

"Girls can fight to you know," she looked back at the young girl who was looking at her like she was a super hero, "so no more making fun of girls okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" The boys said nervously.

Kyohei looked at her with a look of confusion but she only shrugged at him. "I better get going."

"Okay," he replied, "I won't forget that I won though. I'll pick you up after work."

Sunako wanted to refuse but instead of fighting with him more she just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He did win fair and square anyway.

_To be continued…._

x.X.x

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Happy New Year! And guess who is still alive… yup yours truly. Sorry my lovelies, school and work had me super stressed. 2014 was a total bitch for me but very productive for me school wise and work wise. I got promoted to management at my job and guess what… I have only 4 more months left until I get my Bachelors in Multimedia Design! WOOHOO. I feel so happy because it was a really hard road, but I did it and I'm almost there… so close!

Anyway I have been getting e-mails and messages asking me what the hell is going on with this story and here is another chappy. I promise to you guys I will finish. I love writing this story, it's so much fun! I swear Sunako and Kyohei make me laugh and cry. Anyways I hope you guys are still reading, if you are, I cannot thank you enough!


End file.
